Blindsided
by Sweet Elizabeth 30
Summary: Dean gets thrown for a loop when a phone call from a close friend reveals a secret that was kept from him for three years. He just settled one issue from his past and began to move forward with his life, but not even four months later he gets hit in the face with another monster from his past. How will he and the ones he's closest to handle this unexpected surprise?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own no part of WWE or its employees.**

 **TO ALL NEW READERS: This is a sequel. You are more than welcome to read this, but to cut out any confusion I recommend reading the story written before this one. If you decide to read the first story it is called Bought In. If you decide to forego the first story I have posted a recap below.**

 **Previously Seth and Brie finally tied the knot and were gifted with amazing gifts at their reception. Emma and Dean finally admitted their feelings and decided to give a relationship a chance. We also found out that Seth and Brie were going to have a daughter in just four short months, and the biggest shock, Dean has a three year old son, Nicky, that he doesn't yet know he has. So, what could be in store next for our fab four? Is Brie going to be angry about Dean having a son with the girl he cheated on her with? Will Emma accept his child? Hmm...so many questions without answers. Stick around and see what will happen to our fab four.**

 **Chapter 1**

Hunter sighed and ran a hand across his face as he finished typing his son-in-law an email. He sat back in his seat and began thinking about what the social worker had told him. Dean had a three year old son and by the sound of the lady's voice and the long distance number she phoned from, Dean's son was more than likely British. He remembered the day his daughter came running to him in tears when she found out Dean had cheated on her when he left for the UK. He figured this child came from his one night stand when he was in England three years ago.

"Dean Ambrose." He shook his head as he spoke aloud. "You are in so much trouble." He said as he could only imagine his daughter's reaction when Seth told her. He also knew that Dean had just started a new relationship with Emma only three months ago. He wondered what her reaction would be as well. He had a feeling both girls would be angry as hell and quite possibly never forgive him.

Later that evening Seth was sitting at his desk in his office at home. Brie had since gone to lay down. He wanted to join her but first he had finish work from the day since he wasn't on the road, and wouldn't be until tomorrow. He slid on his glasses that were sitting next to his computer, and pulled up his email. He saw one sent from Hunter and wasted no time opening it. As he read the email he couldn't believe it. He had to read over it a couple times to make sure he hadn't misread anything. After reading through it for a fifth time he sat back in his seat and rubbed the bridge of his nose underneath his glasses and with a sigh he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He had to call Dean about this.

After a couple rings Dean looked at his caller ID and saw Seth's name and picture show up on the screen. Kissing Emma's temple he said, "I should take this." He said sitting up in the bed and grabbed his phone. "I don't think the new boss would like me to ignore his call."

Emma smiled, "Don't make it long." She said pulling the covers up to her neck.

Dean smiled, "I'll try not to." He said as he slid open the sliding door of his hotel room and stepped out onto the balcony in just a pair of gym shorts. "What's up?" He answered as he slid the door closed.

"Dean, I just got email from Hunter, and I'm not even sure if I believe it, but he got a call from a ms. Donna Wright. She's a social worker from England." He began to explain. Dean swallowed hard as fear took over his body. He didn't like hearing the word social worker and England in one sentence. "She was assigned to a woman named Crystal Blanch. Do you know who this Crystal was?" Seth asked as he spun around in his computer chair facing the opposite direction of his computer.

Dean released a heavy breath as he leaned over the railing balcony. "Yeah." He replied reluctantly.

Seth nodded. "I figured you might."

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "She was the girl I slept with when I was with Brie."

"I thought so."

"What does she want?" He asked all the happiness he had before receiving Seth's call vanished and replaced with embarrassment, anger, and guilt.

"Well according to Hunter' s email Crystal died three months ago from illness and her final request was to find you, the father of her three year old son Nicky Blanch."

"How does Crystal know he's my child?" He asked his voice slightly raised as anger began to set in. "He could be any man's child, the little slut."

"Dean that's not very nice to say about the dead." Seth told him as he pushed his glasses up to rest them on top his head.

"I'm sorry okay, but she was an easy lay." He yelled. "That boy can be any man's child. She could have slept with a hundred different guys after me. I demand a blood test before I speak with anybody."

"Okay." Seth replied through a sigh. "I'll let this Donna Wright know." He said spinning back around to his computer. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down Donna' s number. "Just relax bro." He said. "It'll work out."

"Yeah that's easy for you to say." He huffed. A moment of silence sat between the two friends until Dean spoke again. "Whatever you do man keep this between the two of us. Don't say anything to Brie until we know the results of this test."

"I promise man." Seth nodded. "What about Emma?"

"I'm not going to say a word to her either until I know the blood test results."

"Okay man." He replied. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, later man." He said as he ended the call and just stood up against the railing as he let his and Seth's conversation sink in. Emma watched as Dean ended his call and leaned up against the railing of the balcony once more with his back to her. Emma threw the covers off of her and grabbed Dean's shirt and slipped it on. She then got out of the bed and walked over to the sliding door.

"Hey." She spoke softly as she stepped out onto the balcony and joined him. She placed a hand on his back a lightly rubbed it. Dean smiled as he turned his head slightly to look at his girlfriend.

"Hey." He replied as he reached back and placed an arm around her lower back and pulled her into him.

"Is everything okay?" She asked looking up into his baby blues.

"Yeah." He replied as he kissed the top of her head. Emma rested her head against his shoulder as she placed a hand in his chest. "Seth was just giving me my schedule. Seems like I'm going to be super busy for awhile." He said as he wondered just how long he could keep this a secret. He knew Emma was smart and she'd eventually figure out that something was off. Same for Brie. He'd worry that she'd eventually know something was up too.

"You'll make it babe I promise." She smiled as she kissed his cheek. Dean smiled as he turned to face her.

"Thanks." He replied as he decided to push aside his conversation with Seth for the time being. He had a beautiful girlfriend to think about right now. "So.." He began as he turned completely around so he was facing Emma. "Where were we?" He asked as he placed both hands on her side's and then leaned in to kissed her lips.

"You got it." Emma smiled as they pulled away. Dean smiled too and kissed her again as he steered her back into the room. They collapsed on the bed and Emma found herself underneath her man. The two of them gazed into each other's eyes before closing the gap between there lips.

Seth had just ended his call with Dean and dialed the social workers number. After a few rings someone picked up the other line. "Hello." She answered.

"Hi, is this ms Donna Wright?" He asked.

"Yes, and who may I ask is calling?" She replied.

"My name is Seth Rollins, I'm Mr. Ambrose' s boss. I got an email from my boss Mr. Helmsley. He said you were trying to get in contact with Mr. Ambrose about a child in which your client claims is his?"

"Yes, Mr. Rollins." She agreed. "My client didn't want her son in foster care his whole life. She thought he'd thrive better if he had a parent to raise him. Her final request before she died was for her son to find his father."

"I understand where your client was coming from. I have a child of my own on the way and if something were to happen to me and my wife I'd only want what was best for her, but Mr. Ambrose refuses to speak with anybody about this situation until a blood test confirms that this child is indeed his."

The woman nodded, "Very well." She said. "Have Mr. Ambrose come here to England and we will perform the test."

"Yes ma'am I'll speak with him in the morning and contact you when everything is set in stone."

"Very well sir, have a good night." She said as she ended the call.

Seth took his glasses that were propped on top of his head off and laid them on the desk and rubbed the bridge of his nose between his fingers. This was going to be a long process and he was already getting a headache before it even started. Brie woke up having to go to the bathroom when she noticed her husband still had not joined her. After using the restroom she walked down the long hallway towards Seth's office. She saw him sitting back in his chair, his eyes shut, and the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"Is everything okay?" She asked pulling her husband from his thoughts.

"Yeah, just exhausted." He replied.

"What are you doing up?" He asked. "I thought you were sleeping?"

Brie nodded as she walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his neck as she sat down on his lap. "I was until I had to go to the bathroom, but then I couldn't find you so I checked the last place you might would be." She said lying her head on his shoulder. "I hate waking up to find you not next to me." She pouted.

"I'm sorry babe." He told her as he kissed her head. "I had to finish up some work."

"It's fine." She said. "I know what your doing isn't easy, but can you put a hold on it tonight?" She asked. "I just want to snuggle with you tonight since you leave tomorrow."

"Of course babe." He said as he placed an arm underneath her legs. "I'm done anyway." He said as he stood to his feet a carried her bridal style to the bedroom and gently laid her down as he climbed on top of her. "I love you." He told her with a loving smile.

"I love you more." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down so their lips were just barely touching.

"I don't know about that." He replied as he kissed her deeply and passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright guys, I'm back with chapter 2. Sorry for the delay but it's been hard for me to focus. I got a lot going on right now, but anyway it's so awesome! I already have so many favorites and follows for this story. :) Thanks guys for the awesome comments and reviews. I was a little worried at first but now I feel motivated and anxious to carry on with the story. I hope to see some more comments and reviews, and enjoy the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 2**

Seth woke up the next morning and had just finished packing and was now packing his computer up when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled out the phone and saw that it was Dean and quickly answered.

"Hey man, what's up?" He asked as he slid his laptop into its case along with a few folders.

"Did you ever contact that lady back last night?" He asked as he too was busy packing getting ready to leave.

"Yeah, I did."

"And?"

"And she wants you to fly out to England for this blood test."

"I can't do that." He replied, "I have shows to do."

"No, you don't." Seth told him. "I got you covered. I just got to talk to Hunter first, and I'm sure he won't have an issue with you taking a few days off."

Dean sighed, "I can't do this Seth." He told his friend. "Not alone. Can you go with me?" He asked.

"Dean, I got shows to run. I can't just cancel everything." He said, "And not only that, my wife's six months pregnant. I got to be close by in case something happens.

"See if Hunter can run the shows for a while." Dean kept on. "And you got Steph right? She's right down the road in case something happens. Seth, I could really use a friend right now. This is some heavy shit, and you're the only person I trust."

Seth sighed as he ran a hand across his face, "Ahh God Damn it Dean." He sighed heavily but not angrily. "Why do you have to put all your fucking trust in me man?" He asked.

"Because man you and I go back a long way. We've been through some shit man and still came out as best friends in the end. Hell man we've beat the shit out of each other and have even said some pretty nasty things to one another and still we're friends." He said. "We're brothers man and whether you like it or not your stuck with me for life." He managed to crack a smile and chuckle.

Seth couldn't help but chuckle too, "Fuck you Dean." He laughed. "Fine, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks man I appreciate this." He said sincerely, putting all jokes aside.

"Of course man." Seth smiled. "Brothers till the end." He said. "Let me just call Hunter and see what I can do, and then I'll call you back."

"Alright." Dean nodded. "Later."

It wasn't long after his phone call with Dean that S

"Seth called his father-in-law. Hunter had just made it to his office and was setting his computer when his phone began to ring. Looking over at the phone he noticed it was Seth. He had been waiting to hear from him since he sent that email to him last night.

"Hey." Hunter greeted as he answered the phone.

"Hey!" Seth smiled hearing the anxious tone in his father-in-law's voice. "You sound excited to hear from me." He joked.

"I am." He replied with a smile. "I've been wondering if you got my email and if you had contacted Dean?"

"Yeah, I did and that's why I'm calling." He told his father-in-law as he walked over to the window. "I was calling to let you know that I took Dean off the roster until further notice."

"Uhh..Seth." He laughed nervously. "I really don't think that's a good idea."

"It'll be fine." Seth told him. "I got him covered Hunter, I won't let you down."

"I hope to God you're right Seth."

'Me too.' Seth thought. "There's also something else I need to run by you." He said cautiously, unsure what Hunter's reaction is going to be.

"What?" He asked.

"Dean needs a friend right now and I was going to go with him."

"No, I need you for the shows."

"This is some heavy shit Hunter." He continued to pressure. "Dean needs support."

"Seth.." He sighed. "Who is going to run the shows?"

"I was wondering if you could take the shows over until I get back. We're hoping to not be gone that long. Maybe a week a best." Seth kept on. "Just for a week, can you work the shows for me?"

Hunter sighed for the second time in their conversation. "Fine." He huffed, "but what about your wife? What if something happens?"

"She's has Steph, and if something does happen I'll take the first flight back home."

"Fine Seth." Hunter agreed reluctantly. "Just keep your phone close by in case anything happens."

Seth nodded, "I will and thanks Hunter."

"No problem, just don't take longer than a week."

"I won't." He replied. "I'll talk to you later Hunter." And with that Seth ended the call.

Seth made a couple more phone calls to Mrs. Wright and Dean. After ending his final call with Dean he grabbed his computer case and glasses before walking back to his bedroom to get his luggage. He saw Brie just walking out the bathroom from taking a shower. She just had a towel wrapped around her and her hair was still dripping wet.

"Morning babe." He greeted trying to ignore his other urges at the moment. Brie smiled. She noticed all his luggage and realized he was getting ready to leave on his road trip, and without her for the first time.

"Morning." She replied as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. Seth adjusted the strap sitting on his shoulder from his computer case and hugged her back by wrapping one arm around her lower back while he held his luggage with the other. "It's going to be so lonely with you gone." She said. "I'm so used to being able to go with you." She said hugging him tighter into her. "I'm gonna miss you."

Seth slowly pulled away from the hug and cupped the sides of his wife's face in his hands. "I'll be gone a week and then I'll be right back here." He said as he began to gaze deep into her blue eyes. "Just like this." He said softly as he began to get deeply lost in her eyes. "Right here in your arms." He said as he began to close the small gap between their lips. "I love you." He said as he kissed her lips.

"I love you." She replied back as they pulled away. "Love me before you go?" She asked almost desperately as she ran a hand across his face not taking her eyes away from his. "Please baby."

Hearing the heartbreak and desperation in his wife's voice he slowly stepped away from her, dropped his luggage and took his computer case off his shoulders and laid it on the floor next to his recently dropped luggage. He continued to gaze deep into her eyes as he took his shirt off and then the towel wrapped around his wife's body. He then kissed her lips and led her to their king sized bed and did away with his remaining clothes before gently lying her on bed.

It had been an hour an a half since Seth had called Dean about meeting him at the airport, and Dean had been waiting now for an hour and was beginning to get impatient. Their flight was going to be boarding in fifteen minutes.

"Where the hell is he?" He asked aloud anxiously as he ran a nervous hand through his hair and began to walk back towards the airport entrance. He stepped through the sliding glass doors and desperately searched for his best friend all over. "Come on Seth." He said as he looked down at his phone to check the time. As he was about to lose his shit he saw Brie's blue Range Rover pull up at the doors. Dean released a heavy breath of relief seeing Seth gathering his things.

"Alright babe." He said as leaned over and kissed his wife goodbye. "I'll see you in a week." He said wrapping his computer case around his shoulder. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will." Brie smiled. "Call me when you land." She said. "I still don't see why you two have business in England." She said as Seth opened the door.

"Photo shoot, publicity, interviews, you know how it is." He told her with a small smile. He felt terrible for having to lie to her, but he did promise Dean not to say anything. He just hoped she'd understand and forgive him later. "Love you." He said giving her another quick peck on the lips. "I'll call you when we land."

"Alright I love you, and be safe." She said as he stepped out of the car.

"I will." He replied as he opened the back door and pulled out his luggage. He closed both doors and walked over to Dean who was getting more anxious by the second. Brie waved goodbye to both men and pulled off before someone could honk at her.

"What the hell took so long?" He asked as they both walked inside the airport just in time to hear that their flight was boarding.

"Brie kind of held me up." He smirked as he glanced over at his friend who smirked back.

"So what you tell her about us going to England?" He asked. "You didn't tell her why did you?"

"No, I told her it was publicity bullshit." He replied as they walked down the terminal to their flight. Dean nodded his approval. "What about you?" He asked looking over at his friend.

"I told Emma the same thing." He replied.

"At least we thought alike." He smiled with a shrug. Dean returned the smile with a smile of his own and a nod.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys! Thank-you for your support. I'm glad you** **guys are enjoying the story, and I hope you continue to enjoy it. Also I want to thank you for your reviews. They are amazing and I love receiving them and reading them, keep them coming. :) ;)**

 **Chapter 3**

Once the flight landed Dean and Seth picked up their luggage and stepped outside. Dean lit up a cigarette as Seth called about where to go. After a few rings the older lady picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon Mrs. Wright, I spoke with you last night my name is Seth Rollins."

"Oh yes, Mr. Rollins did you talk Mr. Ambrose into coming out?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am I did." He said glancing back at Dean who was nervously puffing away on his cigarette. "We just landed about twenty minutes ago. Where would you like us to meet you?"

"Give me about two hours, and I'll meet you at Doctor Bennett's office. He's the one we are using for the blood tests. I'll text you the address." She told him.

"Sounds good." Seth agreed. "That gives us time to get settled into a hotel and get a bite to eat. Thank-you."

"No problem Mr. Rollins. I'll see you in a couple hours."

Seth ended the call and stated making his way over to Dean. "Okay, so here's the plan." He said. "She wants us to meet her at Doctor Bennett's office in a couple hours, so how about we go to the hotel get unpacked, grab a bite to eat and then meet her at the doctor's office."

Dean nodded as he blew the smoke out of his mouth and tossed out what was left of his cigarette. "Is she going to have the kid?" He asked.

Seth shrugged, "I dunno, she didn't say."

"Fuck man." He said as he attempted to pull out another cigarette, but Seth stopped him by holding his arm down.

"Dean, just relax man." Seth told him kindly but sternly at the same time. "They see you like this they won't think you're stable or fit enough for a kid."

"Who says I want to take the kid even if he's mine?" Dean asked rather angrily getting a few glances from people who had over heard him.

"Dean." Seth said. "You haven't even met him yet." He said. "You may fall in love with him the second you see him."

Dean raised his eyebrow as he looked over at his friend. "Really?" He asked questioning Seth's judgement. Seth shook his head as if trying to forget that he even said that.

"Dean, just stop thinking so hard about this. It'll all be okay. Now lets get to the hotel and get settled. I'm getting hungry."

They picked up the rental car and Seth decided to drive. He wasn't sure if Dean was focused enough to pay attention to the traffic and his surroundings. He knew his friend was beyond distracted and beyond nervous. He had gone through almost a whole pack of smokes since they landed. Seth saw Dean about to reach for another and spoke up. "Dean." He said stopping his friend as he was about to light another one.

"Fuck." He groaned as he slid it back into the box. "I'm sorry man. I just never thought something like this would ever happen." He said sliding the pack of smokes back into his pocket. "You know?" He said stomping his foot in the floorboard. "I'm scared." He admitted. "I don't know anything about kids. I wouldn't know where to begin."

Seth nodded, "I know man." He said. "Fatherhood is a scary thing to think about. Trust me I know."

"Well, at least you will have time to learn about your child and what they want." He said. "I don't. I'm getting thrown a kid for three years I knew nothing about. What the fuck am I supposed to do!" He yelled without realizing it until he saw Seth defeated expression. "Shit, I'm sorry man." He said. "I didn't mean to yell at you." He apologized. "It's just..I just got so much shit running through my head right now. I can't even fucking think straight."

"It's fine Dean." Seth told him as he pulled up at the hotel and parked the car. "Just try and relax okay." He said as he shifted the gear into park. "I know it's hard but if you can't relax you won't be able to get through this."

"You're right." Dean nodded as he opened the door and stepped out. He opened the back door and pulled his luggage out. Seth followed suit and the rest of the way inside was quiet. Seth checked them in and led them to their room. Once they were inside they began to unpack. Once everything was unpacked and organized they returned downstairs and ordered lunch at the hotel restaurant. As they were began eating Seth's phone vibrated from a text message.

'Hey baby. I was just wondering if you made it. Give me a call when you have the time. I love you.'

"Brie." He whispered as he grabbed his phone and stood up. He had forgot to call her when he landed because he was so wrapped up trying to keep Dean calm. "I'll be back in a minute." He told his friend as he walked away.

He stood outside the restaurant and called his wife. It didn't take her long to pick up either. She must have been sitting there staring at the phone waiting for him to call. "You made it?"

"Yeah we landed about an hour ago." Seth told her. "I'm sorry I didn't call right away. I got busy upon arrival."

Brie nodded slightly suspicious of his answer but didn't bother to say anything to start an argument, but she had to admit she had second thoughts about Seth's trip to England especially with Dean. All she could think about was what happened when she and Dean were together and how his show in England was a little more than just wrestling. Then the other part of her mind was trying to convince her that Seth would never cheat on her. He loved her too much to do something like that. "It's okay." She replied quietly. "So how is everything going?" She asked.

"Good." He replied. "Dean and I just stopped to get something to eat before our next event." He said as he ran a hand over his face feeling ashamed for lying to her for a second time. It just felt so wrong being dishonest. He felt like he was cheating on her but really he wasn't. He was just trying to keep his best friend's secret like he was asked to.

"Alright, well I'll let you get back to your lunch." She said. "I love you."

"I love you too babe." He told her with a smile. "I'll call you tonight when everything is done."

"Okay bye."

"Bye sweetheart." He told her as he ended the call. He was about to slide the phone into his pocket when another message came through. It was the address to the doctor's office, and with a nod he slid he phone back into his pocket and walked back inside taking his seat in front of Dean who was now almost done with his food.

Another twenty minutes went by before they were headed back out of the hotel. Once inside the car Seth typed in the address to the doctor into the gps. Once the distance was calculated it was going to be another forty-five minutes until they got there.

"I swear they are just trying to drag this anxiety on." Dean spoke as Seth began to drive out of the parking lot.

"Ahh, it'll be fine." He told him. "Who knows we may get there faster." He shrugged. "Maybe traffic won't be to heavy."

To the guys' advantage traffic wasn't too heavy. They also managed to get a lot of green traffic signals. They managed to get to the doctor's office in thirty minutes. Before getting out of the car Seth sent a message to Mrs. Wright informing her they were there. She told him she was already inside and she'd be sitting at the back of the waiting room. They walked inside and a middle aged lady immediately stood up to greet them.

"Mr. Rollins?" She asked as Seth and Dean approached her.

"Yes ma'am." He nodded with a small smile. returned the smile and stuck her hand for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you sir." She said as Seth firmly but softly shook her hand. "And this here is Mr. Ambrose." She said as they broke the shake and her eyes found Dean.

"Yes ma'am" Dean replied as he shook the lady's hand.

"Ahh yes." She smiled as she shook his hand back. "Nicky looks just like you sir."

Dean gave a small smile at the lady's comment. "Do you have him with you?" He asked.

"No sir." She replied. "He's at the orphanage right now."

"Orphanage?" Dean questioned. "Why the hell is he there?"

"Because at the moment he doesn't have a home, and I didn't want to have him meet you until blood testing is complete." She told him and Dean nodded. "Now shall we start?" She asked.

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

"Right this way." She said leading Dean to the door. "Mr. Rollins we'll be back momentarily. You may have a seat." She said. Seth nodded and took a seat in the waiting room as Mrs. Wright led Dean to the lab.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, and I also want to thank-you for the reviews and comments. They keep me going and I love recieving and reading them. So, here is the new chapter. This is becoming an emotional roller coaster for poor Dean as you will see. Anyway please read, review, and enjoy.**

 **Chapter 4**

Thirty minutes past and all blood work was finished and Dean stood up from his chair. "Ahh.." He hissed as he moved his arm around a bit a to ease the pain from where the needle was placed to draw blood. "How long will this take?" He asked still flexing his arm.

"Not long a couple days at most." She said as she too stood to her feet. "When results come in I'll give you a call." She said as she pulled out her phone. "Which by the way I do not have your number Mr. Ambrose. Do you mind giving me your number or would you rather I call Mr. Rollins?"

"Nah, you can give me a call." He said as he began telling her his phone number.

"Alright." She smiled. "Once I get the results I'll give you a call." She said. "Thank-you Mr. Ambrose."

Dean smiled with a small bid before stepping out the lab and back into the waiting room where Seth was waiting for him.

"So..?" Seth asked standing to his feet as Dean walked over to join him.

"The results won't be in for a couple days." He said as he folded his arms across his chest. "She said she'd call once they get results back."

"Good." He nodded. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." He replied. As the two of them began to walk out of the office Seth couldn't help but smile at his friend. "What?" Dean asked with a smile of his own as they got in the car.

Seth's smile never faded as he cranked the car and began driving back towards the hotel. "Did I see a bit of fatherly instinct come out of you when she told you where Nicky was?"

Dean laughed it off, "Whatever man."

"And you're not denying it either." He said and Sean only laughed again. "It may not be as bad as you think, huh?"

Dean shook his head, "No, it just came so natural." He replied as he thought about the possibility of actually being the child's father. "But before I get to comfortable with this let me find out for sure if this boy is mine."

Seth nodded. "Fair enough."

It had been going on three days since Dean had blood drawn and he still hadn't heard anything from Mrs. Wright, and he was beginning to get antsy. Seth had just returned with some Chinese take-out when he saw his friend pacing the room. "Dean relax man." He said as he sat the food on the table. "She'll call you when the results are in." He said as he began to pull the food out of the bags.

"She said a couple days." Dean pointed out. "It's been almost three days now."

"Maybe something got delayed." He said. "If she doesn't call you by tomorrow I'll call her myself." He told his friend. "Now come on and eat some dinner."

"Fine." Dean huffed as he walked over to the table and sat down across from Seth. As he was about to start eating his phone began to ring. "It's her." He said all of a sudden feeling nervous. As he looked down at the phone ringing his hands were shaking.

Seth looked between his friend and the phone lying on the table. He raised a questioning eyebrow as he chewed his food. "You gonna get that, or you want me to get it?" Dean continued to stare at the number flashing across his screen debating on whether or not he was going to answer or if he was going to let Seth pick it up. "Well?" He asked again. "The call is going to end soon if you don't pick it up." Seth waited a couple more seconds before he began to reach out for his friend's phone.

"No." He said as he slapped Seth's hand away. "I got this." He said as he finally picked up the phone an answered it. "Hello."

Mrs. Wright smiled once she heard Dean's voice, "Mr. Ambrose." She greeted happily. "How are you today?" She asked.

"So nervous I'm gonna shit myself." He told her honestly. Seth smiled and shook his head at Dean's comment as he took another bite of his food.

The older lady chuckled, "That's understandable." She concurred. "But I'm sure you weren't looking for small talk so I'll jump straight to business." She said. Dean closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath. "The results came in about an hour ago." She said as she opened Nicky's folder. Dean gripped the side of the table when he heard the lady shoveling some papers. He was holding onto the edge of the table so hard his knuckles were turning white. "The results show that Nicky is indeed your son." She stated. Dean was speechless. He had no idea what to say or even how to react for that matter. "Mr. Ambrose?" She questioned as she heard nothing coming from the opposite line. "Are you there?"

"Yeah." Was all he could say. Seth looked up at him curiously. He was paled and physically shaking. It looked like at any moment he would pass out.

"Why don't you and Mr. Rollins swing by the park tomorrow after lunch." She said. "I'll have Nicky with me so you can meet him. Does that sound like a plan?" She asked.

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll text Mr. Rollins the directions and I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay." He replied all his brain could formulate at the moment was one syllable words.

"Good night Mr. Ambrose." She said and ended the call.

Dean was still trying to accept everything he heard and come to terms that he was now a father of a three year old boy. A child he never knew existed. How was he supposed to make this happen? How would he explain this to his girlfriend who was best friends with his ex-girlfriend that he cheated on with another woman who he impregnated with this child? He was about to lose his mind.

Seth watch all the different expressions cross his friend's face. He wanted to speak up, but it looked like Dean was having some argument or debate in his head. Dean managed to put his phone on the table before the realization of bringing a child back to the states with him came to him. He released the side of the table and pushed himself back a little ways. He had no idea how shaky and unbalanced he really was until he dropped to the floor on one knee.

"Dean!" Seth called as he quickly shoved his food away stood to his feet. He began running over to his friend's side when a hand pressed into his stomach.

"I'm fine." Dean told him as he fell to his bottom. "I just got word that Nicky's mine." He explained. "And when the realization of bringing a kid back to the states with me hit. I lost my footing because I wouldn't even know how to explain any of his to Emma." He said looking up to meet Seth's gaze who was now squatting down beside him. "I don't want to screw this relationship up like I have all the others. Emma's special." He said as tears rimmed his eyes.

"Aww has Deano fallen in love for the first time?" Seth joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up man." Dean chuckled as he playfully shoved Seth in the chest making him fall to his bottom.

"You're blushing." Seth pointed out still joking around with his friend.

"No, man I'm being serious." He said trying to take a serious tone while still smiling. "Emma is special." He said looking away from Seth to the wall across from him. "I don't want to lose her." He said shaking his head. "I can't lose her." He said looking back over at Seth. "I love her."

Seth nodded, "I know what you mean. That's how it is with Brie." He stated. "God, if something were to ever happen to her.." He trailed off as he shook his head thinking about how or where he'd be if something happened to his wife. "I dunno." He shrugged. "I'd be lost. She's my everything." A few minutes of silence past between them as they were both lost in their own thoughts at the moment. "Dean." He spoke breaking the silence as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Hmm" He replied looking back over at Seth.

"I'm sure Emma will be fine." He reassured his friend. "Shocked and upset, maybe at first but I'm sure she'll come around, and I'm sure she wouldn't leave you."

Dean managed a small smile. His friend's words brought him some hope. "I hope you're right, Seth."

 **A/N: So are you guys ready for Nicky and Dean to meet? How do you think Nicky will respond to Dean and how do you think Dean is going to take to meeting his son face to face?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay guys I didn't hear much from you my last chapter. It's kind of worrisome. I hope to hear something this time and this is also the chapter that Dean meets his son face to face for the first time. So please read and enjoy and I hope to hear from you guys this time. :)**

 **Chapter 5**

It was close to 1:00 in the afternoon when Seth pulled up at the park that Mrs. Wright gave him the directions to. They sat in the car a few minutes as they looked for the older lady. Finally Seth saw her sitting at the picnic table under the metal shelter. "There she is." Seth said nodding over at the lady dressed in black slacks and yellow blouse.

Dean followed his friend's gaze to the middle aged woman. A moment later a little boy ran up to her side, and began showing her something he found. Dean watched the little boy for a minute before turning back to Seth. He had sort of long blonde hair with khaki shorts an orange polo. "You think that's him?" Dean asked.

Seth met his friend's nervous blue eyes before shrugging, "I dunno." He said. "Only one way to find out." He said as he pulled the keys out of the ignition. Dean inhaled a deep breath as he placed his hand on the door handle an opened the door. Seth followed behind Dean and got out the car.

"Oh God I'm gonna shit myself." Dean sighed as Seth stood by his side. "I'm so fucking nervous man?" He said as they slowly started walking towards the lady and boy. "What if he doesn't like me?"

"Dean, just relax." Seth told him as they neared the lady and young boy. "I'm sure he is going to like you." As they were only a few feet away the little boy ran back to the playset. Mrs. Wright heard two sets of feet approach from behind. She turned around and saw Dean and Seth.

"Good afternoon gentlemen." She greeted with a smile as she shook their hands. "How are we today?" She asked.

"Okay." Dean replied as he looked up at the little boy running around the playground with other children.

"I see you found Nicky." She said as she looked up at Dean from her seat at the picnic table.

"Is that him?" Dean asked. "I saw him talking to you a few minutes ago but I wasn't sure that was him."

"Yep." She smiled turning her attention back to the little boy playing what looked to be tag with another boy and a girl. "That's him." She said turning back to Dean. "You want to meet him?" She asked.

"Yeah." Dean replied quietly as he took a seat next to the older lady. Seth took a step back and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Nicky!" She called. The little boy stopped running immediately and looked over at her. He also noticed two men he had never seen before with her. They looked big and tall but not quite as old as his caretaker. "Come here!" She said. "I want you to meet someone."

The little boy stopped his game with his new friends and ran over to her. Dean felt his anxiety and nervousness setting in as the little boy came nearer. Once the little boy stood next to The middle aged woman Dean stared directly at the little boy. He looked up at Seth who met his eyes. They were thinking the exact same thing. Nicky was the spitting image of Dean only much younger, same hair, same colored eyes and the same exact facial bone structure. Nicky was definitely Dean's child. How could two people look so much alike and not be twins? It was uncanny, the resemblance.

"Nicky, I'd like you to meet Mr. Ambrose. He's a very special person in your life." She said as the little boy looked over at the man sitting next to her. "He's your daddy?" She said. The little boy looked at Desn curiously for a couple minutes before slowly walking over to him.

"Hey buddy." He smiled. "I dunno if your mom ever spoke to you about me, but.." His statement was cut short when Nicky spoke up.

"She said daddy was bye bye at work." He explained. "She said he always worked." He said sadly. "He had no time to see me, but he loved me."

Dean looked at Seth. It was a lie she had told him but at least she told him he had a dad and that he loved him because had he known about Nicky it would have been mostly true. He'd love the boy unconditionally and yes he would be working a lot but he'd be sure to take time to see him and be a part of his son's life.

"I'm sorry son." He said as he looked his boy in the eyes. "I should have been there."

The little boy smiled as he reached out and hugged Dean. "It's fine daddy." He said hugging his daddy tight. "I'm not mad."

Dean was taken aback by the boy's sudden acceptance of him. He looked at Seth curiously as he hugged the boy back. Maybe his sudden kindness and acceptance had a lot to do with the fact he was still very young. Had Nicky been older it probably wouldn't have gone so well.

As they pulled away the boy took Dean's hand and pulled him up off the bench and pulled him to the swings. "Can you push me, daddy?" He asked jumping into the swing.

"Of course buddy." He said as he began to push the little boy in the swing.

Seth smiled, "That went surprisingly well." He said as he took a seat next to the older woman.

"Indeed it did." She smiled. "You know to be honest I wasn't to sure about handing him over to Mr. Ambrose at first, but know seeing them together I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Oh I know Dean was a nervous wreck the first few days, but he came around like I knew he would."

"There will be a few other things that will need to be done before we an give Mr. Ambrose the child."

"What's that?" Seth asked curiously.

"He'll have to agree to a drug screening and a criminal background check." She told him. "If he comes out clean then we'll just have him sign some paper work and the child is free to leave with him." She shrugged, "but if things pop up then...well we'll discuss that later." She said.

Seth nodded as he watched Dean and Nicky chase each other around the playground. Dean looked incredibly happy with the little boy. Seth could only smile as he watched. It only made him much more anxious for his little girl's birth in three months, but then he remembered about the criminal background check. Dean had a record but he just hoped it wouldn't cause Dean to lose his son that he had just met.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys! First off I want to say thank you to all my readers as well as the ones who left a comment. It was great hearing your thoughts. So, Dean has met his son for the first time and it went really well. Dean immediately fell in love with his son, so heart warming wouldn't you agree? Anyway guys here is the next chapter. *sniffs the air* I smell some drama. Lol! Anyway enjoy the new chapter, and I can't wait to read your thoughts.**

 **Chapter 6**

Seth was sitting on the bed in his hotel room thinking about what Mrs. Wright said about the criminal back ground check on Dean and couldn't help but worry about Nicky being taken away from him and put into foster care. He hated the thought of that and Nicky wasn't even his child. Another thing that was eating away at him was that he still hadn't told Dean about it. He was debating on whether or not to say anything to his friend about it when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID an it was a picture of his wife.

He had again forgotten to talk to her because of everything going on with Dean. He had been so busy helping to keep his friend in check so that he wouldn't lose his mind that calling his wife had slipped his mind. He knew he was in for a yelling when he picked up the phone and slid his finger across the bottom half of his phone to accept the call. "Hey babe."

"What the hell Seth!" She yelled without even a friendly greeting. Instead she jumped right into the impending argument. "I haven't heard from you since you landed, and even then I had to be the one to say something first. What the hell is going on?" She yelled. Seth had to pull the phone away from his ear she was yelling so loud. "And goddamnit Seth you better tell me the fucking truth." She kept on yelling. "I swear to God Seth if you lie to me and I find out.." She trailed off. "We're going to have some major issues. So you better start spilling." She demanded. "What's so fucking important that you forget to call your own fucking wife Seth? You've been gone almost a week and I have only heard from you the one time I texted you after you landed."

"You're right baby." He nodded angry with himself for forgetting to call his wife all week.

"What is so fucking important that I'm not even a fucking after thought?" She asked. "I should be your first priority Seth." She told him. "I'm your wife, the mother of your unborn child." Her voice softening just a bit as raging anger turned into heartbreak and sadness. "What is it you're doing?" She asked fearing the worst. Was it a repeat of her previous relationship with Dean?

"Business baby." He replied. "I've been busy, and haven't had much time to do anything."

Brie closed her eyes and shook her head. "Business?" She huffed. "That was Dean's excuse the night he went to that party and fucking slept with that slut." She told him the anger seeping into her voice again. "Business my ass, Seth." There was a moment of silence before she spoke again. "I swear to God Seth, if I find out your sleeping with another woman we're done." She told him. "And you'll never see your daughter." She threatened. "I'll make damn sure of that."

"Brie, you need to calm down." Seth told her, his voice tranquil and soft. "I made a vow to you on our wedding day that I'd remain faithful to you for all our time together, and I never plan to break that vow, not now, not ever." He said. "I'm sorry I haven't called, but I swear to you it's been nothing but work and business. I'd never hurt you. You are what I live for Brie. I'd never throw that away for some cheap hook-up."

Brie listened to his words he sounded so honest and so truthful, but something inside of her still didn't want to believe him. She had been hurt before and her trust still hadn't been fully recovered. "Whatever you say Seth." She replied. Seth exhaled heavily as he ran his hand across his face feeling defeated. He wasn't going to win this battle no matter how honest he was being. Brie had been hurt before in a similar situation and he hated that she related that experience to him. "I called to remind you I had a doctor appointment today." She said anger still clear in her voice. "I'm pretty sure you forgot that too." She pointed out. She was right he had forgotten, but he dared not to say anything about that.

"How are the both of you? Seth asked.

"Good." She replied. "Everything is fine."

Seth nodded. "Good, I'm glad to hear that."

"I'm going to let you get back to your business." She said her tone of voice bitchy with a hint of smart ass. "I'll talk to you later, maybe."

Seth sighed in frustration, "Don't be like that Brie." He said but she didn't respond to his comment.

"Love you." She said hanging up before he could reply.

Seth pulled the phone from his ear and stared blankly at the screen saver on his phone. It was a picture of him and Brie taken right after his wrestlemania win. He found it one day searching the internet and saved it to his phone. It was such a good picture that he had to have it, and once he saved it to his phone he used it as his wallpaper. He pressed the button on the side of the phone and turned his screen off and laid his phone on the nightstand. Soon after that he sprawled out on the bed and rolled over onto his stomach.

A few minutes later the hotel room door opened and Dean had come back from getting pizza and a few drinks. He walked in and noticed Seth lying on the bed motionless. He gave a curious look at his friend as he shut the door with his heel. "You alright man?" He asked as he laid the food and drinks on the table not taking his eyes off of his friend. Still Seth had not moved since Dean walked in. He walked around and sat down on the edge of the bed next to him.

"Seth." He said as he shook his friend. Seth's eyes opened slowly to meet Dean's concerned blue ones "You alright man?

Seth nodded, "Yeah, Brie's pretty pissed with me though."

"Why?"

Seth rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "Because I haven't had time to call her." He said. "And now she thinks I'm cheating on her."

"Why the hell would she think something like that?" He asked.

Seth shrugged, "I dunno maybe because she was heartbroken before and now it's engraved into her brain, and now she can't trust her own fucking husband when he's away from her for long periods of time." He suggested his voice now full of anger and frustration as he eyed his friend closely.

Dean did not appreciate at all what Seth was implying and stood to his feet and glared down at his friend. "Don't blame that shit on me." He replied just as heatedly

"Why the fuck not?" Seth asked as he quickly sat up on the bed. "If wasn't for you cheating on Brie and not being able to keep your fucking dick in your pants none of this shit would have happened in the first fucking place, and I wouldn't be in this situation. I wouldn't have had to fucking lie to my wife about why I'm here." He yelled.

Dean nodded, "Your right." He replied rather calmly. "If I didn't cheat on Brie, she and I would never have broken up. You would have never gotten involved with her because she and I would be married just like the two of you are now, and that baby she's carrying would be mine and not yours." He stated putting emphasis on mine and yours. An evil looking smile painted Dean's face as he watched Seth go from angry to irate. "So yeah your right you wouldn't be in this situation. You'd be at home envious of me and my relationship wondering am I ever going to find the love of my life. Is she going to be as beautiful as Dean's wife? Is she going to love me the way I see Dean's wife love him. Hell, why can't Dean's wife be my wife."

Seth had rolled off the bed sometime during Dean's rant. Dean saw the look in Seth's eyes and only smirked again. "You know it's true Seth." He nodded as he lowered his voice. "That's why you're getting so defensive. What Brie and I had before this shit, it would rival what the two of you share." He told him. "What you know about our relationship before I fucked up is only just the tip of the iceberg. It goes much deeper than you could possibly imagine."

Seth glared at Dean for a moment before grabbing his phone, wallet, and room key before walking to the door. He had opened the door when he turned back to Dean. "By the way." He said. "I hope to God you fail that criminal back ground check tomorrow." He said before shaking his head. "An asshole like you doesn't deserve a child. Nicky deserves better than you." He said and finally tore his eyes away from Dean and slammed the door behind him.

"Fuck you Seth!" He yelled as the door slammed shut. "Go cry like the little bitch you are. The truth hurts." He yelled as he picked up the wooden chair sitting at the table and threw it across the room. It snapped in half as it hit the room door.

Seth was walking down the hall as he heard every word Dean said to him and the crack of the chair when it hit the door. He walked to the elevator and rode it down to the main lobby where he quickly walked out of the hotel. He didn't want to be around Dean right now at all. He needed fresh air so he walked down the sidewalk until he found a small diner to eat at and cool his jets.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks guys for the comments, keep them coming. :) I love hearing from you guys. So what'd you think of Seth and Brie's argument? It seems you guys though the argument between Dean and Seth was pretty intense. Anyway I'm glad you liked my last chapter and I hope you like this one. I'm sorry it's do short but chapter 8 will make up for it once I get it posted. Enjoy...**

 **Chapter 7**

Seth took a seat in an empty booth in the back of the diner. He put in a quick order and pulled out his phone. He then pulled up recent calls and pressed his wife's name. He had to know what his wife really though, and if Dean's words were truth or just angry rambles.

Brie was putting up some newly bought baby clothes that she and her mom went out and bought when her phone began ringing. She walked over the baby's drawers and glanced over to see who was calling. It was Seth. She looked at the number curiously before picking up the call.

"Seth?" She questioned. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"No not really." He replied as the waitress laid the plate down in front of him.

"What's the matter?" She asked taking a seat in the glider that was diagonally facing the crib.

Seth sighed as he rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Do you think we were an accident?" He asked as he then picked up his fork and began playing around with his food.

"Where is this coming from?" She asked concerned on where this conversation was heading. She swallowed hard as she wondered if the same shit that happened with Dean, was happening all over again.

"Do you?" He asked softly, ignoring his wife's question.

"No." She replied beginning to get frustrated with her husband. "Why are you asking me that?"

Seth sighed, "Dean and I had an argument, and he made some pretty valid points."

Brie sighed as she rubbed the middle of her forehead with the palm of her hand. "What happened?"

"He said if he would have never cheated on you that the marriage you and I share would be non existent. He said that you and I would have never got involved. He said that it'd be you and him married and the baby that we have would be his." Seth stated staying away from the reason the argument happened and the reason he was in England. Sure he was mad at Dean, but he did make the bastard a promise and he was going to keep that promise. "Do you think he's right?" He asked. "Would I be envious of you guys' relationship? Would I be only able to admire your beauty from a far and be that asshole who's jealous of my friend's wife, girlfriend, whatever you'd be to him."

"Don't let the stupid shit Dean says mess with your head." She told him. "He says that stuff because he knows it angers you."

"That isn't the answer I'm looking for Brie." Seth replied. "You're beating around the bush babe and I don't like it." He said placing his fork down. "So, it makes me wonder if Dean is right and we are an accident."

"Don't you dare say shit like that, Seth."

He shrugged, "I dunno." He replied. "You still haven't answered the question."

"No!" Brie yelled. "No Seth I don't think we are an accident. If anything we are meant to be together."

"What if Dean never cheated?" He asked looking up at the empty booth seat in front of him.

"What about it!" She asked angrily.

"Would the two of you still be together?" He asked. "Would I be non existent to you?"

"I firmly believe that you and I are meant to be. I believe that even if Dean didn't cheat on me, we would still have found one another and somehow or another we'd end up together." She said.

Seth nodded, "So that's what you truly think?"

"Yes." She replied through a heavy sigh. "I love you baby."

Seth managed a small smile, "I love you." He told her. "I can't wait to see you again baby."

Brie smiled and hated herself for even thinking Seth would cheat on her. It was so obvious he loved her and she hated being so stupid. "I know." She replied as she closed her eyes. "Me either, and I'm sorry baby." She apologized. "I should have never said those things I said over the phone."

"It's okay baby, I deserved it all." He told her. "You're right you are my first priority. I should have never let business take a higher priority. You're my wife, my love, and the mother of my child, you should always be first. And I'm sorry."

Brie smiled, "I wish I could kiss you right now."

"I'll be home in a day or two and you can kiss me as much as you want." He told her as a smile crept across his lips. "Although, I think we'll be doing a little more than just kissing."

Brie giggled softly, "I can't wait baby."

"Mmm.." He growled softly. "Me either."

Another soft giggle escaped between Brie's lips, "I love you, Seth."

He smiled when he heard her say that, "I love you too baby."

"Bye." She smiled.

"Bye baby." He said and then ended the call and slid the phone back into his pocket. He then picked up his fork and finished eating. He felt better now that he had talked to his wife but that didn't change the fact that he was still mad at Dean for the things he said. His friend's words were harsh and sharp and when they came out of Dean's mouth it cut deep. It was as if he was cut by a jagged edge of glass. Sure he said some pretty unkind words as well, and no he didn't mean a word he said to Dean, but you never poke the lion because he will snap your head off.

Once he was done eating he still wasn't ready to go back to the hotel room. He was still angry with Dean and wasn't ready to face him, so after dinner he took a walk and stopped at the park for a little while to relax and clear his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Seth had now been gone for close to four hours and Dean, even though mad at him, began to worry. He got up and grabbed his wallet, car keys, and room key. He was about to head out and look for his friend when the door opened and Seth walked in. He glared at Dean as he walked in and shut the door. No one said a word as Seth walked towards the dresser and threw his wallet, room key, and phone on top. He grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt from his bag and headed for the bathroom to get a shower.

Dean sighed as he placed his stuff back down on the dresser a few feet away from Seth's, and sat on his bed and flipped on the television. He couldn't find anything on, so he just flipped it to a football game and left it there. He then grabbed his beer off the night stand and began drinking on it. A few minutes later Seth came out of the bathroom and continued to ignore and not say a word to Dean. He pulled his covers back and slid into the bed.

"You want some pizza?" Dean asked looking over at Seth who's back was to him.

"Not hungry." He simply stated as he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

"Seth?" He called over to his friend.

Seth sighed as he opened his eyes but still refused to turn over and look at Dean. "What?"

"I was out of line." He said. "I shouldn't have said any of that to you." He said. "Even if I never did cheat on Brie she would have found you anyway. You guys are the most perfect couple ever. You're so perfect it makes me sick, but you guys belong together." He said. "I'm sorry for what I said."

Seth slowly rolled over onto his back and nodded as he looked over at Dean. "I wasn't too friendly with my words either, ya know." He replied. "And what I said I didn't mean. I hope you do get Nicky and yes he does deserve you." He smiled. "You're an amazing dad. I hope to be just as good a father as you."

Dean smiled, "You will." He nodded. "Actually you'll probably be better than me." He smiled.

Seth smiled, "Thanks." He said. "And I'm sorry."

"No problem." Dean smiled as he turned back to the game on television. "If you want, you can go ahead and tell Brie why you're here." Dean said.

Seth shook his head, "I made you a promise man, and I'm not going to break that promise." Dean smiled at Seth's comment. "Brothers until then end."

"Brothers until the end." Dean repeated with a small nod and a smile. There was a moment of content silence between the friends before he spoke again. "You know I was about to go looking for your ass." He said as he took another drink from his beer.

"Really?"

"Yep, I had to be sure your stupid ass didn't get hit by a car again." He smirked looking over at Seth.

"Hey, that was not my fault?" Seth smiled.

"Or was it?" Dean asked curiously as he raised one eyebrow at his friend.

Seth laughed, "Fuck you." He joked.

"Nah I'm kidding, but I was for real about to go looking for you." Dean said.

Seth nodded, "Thanks man."

"No problem, I just hope you'd do the same for me."

Seth rolled his eyes, "You know I would man." He said. "If I didn't have you around who would I bicker and fight with."

Dean nodded, "Good point." Seth nodded to as they continued to watch the game.

The next day Seth took Dean to the orphanage where Mrs. Wright and Nicky were. They walked inside and kids were screaming, running around, and playing. Dean and Seth had to watch where they were walking to be sure they didn't accidentally hit or bump into a child. Nicky was off in the corner with a couple friends when he saw his daddy and the other guy that was with him the other day.

Dean and Seth stopped at the desk and asked for Mrs. Wright. As they were waiting Nicky quickly stood to his feet and began running over to Dean. "Daddy!" He yelled as he pushed his way through the kids to get to Dean. Dean heard a small voice calling from behind him and turned around to see Nicky running over to him with his arms open. "Daddy!" He called again as he jumped into Dean's arms. Dean released a low growl as he picked up the young boy and hugged him tight. "Daddy?" He asked as they pulled away and made eye contact. "I'm going with you?" He asked.

Dean nodded as he looked into his son's blue eyes that were so similar to his own, "That's what I'm trying to do buddy."

"Yay!" He squealed as he began jumping lightly in Dean's arm. Seth smiled at the boy's reaction. Nicky toolbar a good hard look at Seth for the first time.

"Hi!" Seth greeted, but Nicky shyed away from him and placed his head on Dean's shoulder.

"Nicky, it's okay." Dean said looking from his son to Seth. "This is uncle Seth." He said, "And guess what?"

"What?" He replied bashfully.

"Uncle Seth is about to have a little girl with Auntie Brie and then you'll have a baby cousin to play with?"

"What her name?" He asked looking at Seth.

"Yeah what is her name bro?" Dean asked, "I dunno if you ever told me?"

"Tahliya."

Nicky tried to say the name aloud and couldn't, "Can I call her Leigha?" Seth chuckled softly.

"Of course you can." He replied.

A few minutes later Mrs. Wright came around the corner and smiled at Dean and Seth. "Morning Mr. Ambrose, you ready to get started." He asked.

"I am."

"Good, Nicky why don't you go play with your friends while I talk with your daddy for a little while." Nicky didn't really want to leave his daddy's arms but slowly wiggled out until Dean put him down and watched him run off "Right this way." She said and Dean and Seth followed her to a back room. "So Mr. Ambrose is it safe to say you'd take the boy home if you could?" She asked as she opened Nicky's folder.

Dean smiled, "Yes."

"Good." Mrs. Wright smiled as she began marking things in the folder. "Now today we're going to do a drug urinalysis. This is only because we want to be sure your clean and won't be endangering the child." Dean nodded. Also today I'm going to be running a criminal background check on you. Again this is to insure the safety of the child." Another nod came from Dean but nervousness also crossed his face.

His records. Would they cause him to lose his son? Well none of them were murder or robbery or anything like that. They were mostly reported fights and usually those weren't his fault. Everytime he got into a fight he was never the one to draw the first punch, but he still worried this woman would take his son away after seeing all the fights he had been in. At this point he was pretty happy that the fight he and Seth got into at the arena almost a year ago was never reported because he was sure she'd shut the boy's file and never give him a second thought.

"Now if you would please Mr. Ambrose, there is a plastic container in the bathroom. Fill it at least half way and close it up. There is also a plastic bag to place the sample in. Once you complete that I need you to return to fill out some paperwork for your background check."

Dean nodded and did as the lady instructed. He left a urine sample and then returned. Mrs. Wright past him some paperwork and highlighted where he needed to sign. As he signed each yellow mark she gave him a brief summary of what the paragraph stated. After he signed the last paper he slid them over to the lady.

"How long will this take?" He asked looking up at Mrs. Wright.

"About two days." She replied paper clipping Dean's paperwork. "The test and check usually take 24 hours. So you'll probably hear from me in a couple days."

Dean nodded, "Okay." He said standing to his feet. "Can I see my boy before I go?" He asked looking over at the older lady.

Mrs. Wright smiled sweetly and then nodded, "Of course."

Dean returned the smile, "Thank-you." He said as he walked out the office and down the hall to the big open area he remembered seeing the kids play. Seth followed close behind and soon stood at his friend's side.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the comments/reviews guys. You have no idea how much I appreciate recieving them and they help me more than you know. A lot is going on with Dean right now and his held in emotions are taking its toll on him. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 9**

Dean looked all over for his son but couldn't find him. Finally he walked past the entertainment area and saw him playing some sort of learning game on the center's iPad. Dean took a knee next to his son and placed an arm on the back of the boy's chair. "What'cha playing buddy?" He asked as he looked at the iPad.

"Letter game." He replied. "Have to follow lines to make letter." He said as he traced the letter J with his finger. Once he completed the uppercase and lowercase letter J, he turned to look at his daddy. "Can I leave?" He asked placing the iPad on the table.

Dean released a heavy breath. He wanted to take the boy's hand right now and leave, but he knew he couldn't, not yet at least. "Not yet." He said wrapping his arm around the small boy's shoulder and pulled him into a sideways hug. "Soon buddy, I promise." He said as the two of them slowly parted. Nicky's disappointed blue eyes met his dad's worried blue ones.

"You promise next time I leave with you?" The boy asked as he reached out and wrapped his arms around his daddy's neck as he pulled him into another hug. Dean closed his eyes as he held his boy close.

"I promise." He whispered into the boy's ear. Dean clung tight to his son a moment longer as he hoped he just didn't tell his son a lie. He hoped everything would check out and he could bring his boy home.

"I love you, daddy." Nicky stated sincerely. He didn't know the man to well, but he always felt safe and secure with his daddy. He knew by being able to leave with this man he'd have a forever home and that's all he wanted.

Hearing his little boy say he loved him tugged at his heart. He had never felt so weak in his life. Something about the boy was bringing out sides of Dean he didn't know he had, but he loved the feelings none the less. "I love you too, son."

"I'll see you in a couple days, okay? He said as they slowly pulled away.

Nicky nodded, "Okay, bye daddy." He said as Dean slowly started backing away to where Seth was standing. He then reached back over to the table and picked up the iPad and started playing his game again.

Seth noticed the look on Dean's face as he stood next to him, "You okay?" He asked placing an arm around his friend's shoulder as he turned the slightly older man around and led him out the door.

Mrs. Wright stood behind the front desk and watched everything. She watched Dean's interaction with his son, and the loving father/son moment and it melted her heart, but she saw some kind of nervousness in the man's eyes ever since he walked in the building today. She wondered what had the man so scared as she watched him and Seth walk out the door.

Once they were outside Dean let go of everything he was holding inside. Seth noticed how quick Dean was to break away from him and walk down to opposite side of the building. He did not follow though, he thought it'd be best to give the man some space and room to breath for a minute. So he walked to the car and got inside and waited patiently for Dean to come back.

Dean walked around the corner of the building into an alleyway where he fell against the brick wall. All his emotions and everything he had been holding back all week long finally bubbled to the surface. His tears broke free before he could stop them and he slowly slid to the ground. Once his tears slowed up a little all he could think about was the promise he gave Nicky and if he'd be able to keep that promise. Would his back ground check allow him to keep that promise? He couldn't break the boy's heart he just couldn't. He thought about the disappointment in his son's eyes if he couldn't follow through with his promise and more tears surfaced and rolled down his cheek.

He had never thought his past and past decisions would ever come back to haunt him, and now that they have he regrets not taking the better choices, but the younger immature side of Dean thought being cool meant being bad ass and have everybody scared of you. He shook his head at the thought, as he mumbled to himself. "Why did I have to be so stupid? Why do I have to be the instigator of everything?" It was time for a change now. He may have a son now to think about and raise. He didn't want his son to be like him and make stupid decisions in life.

After a good thirty minutes Dean felt better having finally rid himself of everything he was holding inside. He wiped his face and inhaled deeply as he slowly stood to his feet and began walking around to the front of the building where he saw Seth on his phone waiting for him to return. He opened the door and got inside.

"You feel any better?" Seth asked as he slid his phone back into his pocket and started the car.

Dean slightly smiled, "Yeah, a little." He said as Seth looked over to meet his eyes.

"Good." He smiled.

"Thank-you, by the way."

"For?" He asked as he began driving back to the hotel.

"Giving me space." He replied.

"You looked like you were about to crack so I just let you go. You really looked like you needed some alone time."

Dean smiled, "That's why I asked you to join me on this trip." He said as he looked over at Seth. "You know me better than anybody else including Roman and Brie. I swear man you're like my brother from another mother." Seth smiled as he continued driving back to the hotel.

 **A/N: I'm sorry the chapter is kind of short this time, but tell me guys. Do you think Dean's going to be able to take his son home? What will Brie and Emma think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks again for all the comments guys they really help me and encourage me to go on. Also noticed a few more favorites and follows. Hi to you all too. :) So the time has come..is Nicky going home with Dean or are more issues going to arrive? *shrugs* Hmm...I guess we'll soon find out. :) I hope you guys enjoy...let me know what ya think.**

 **Chapter 10**

2 days later...

Mrs. Wright was sitting at her desk when a fax came through. She got up and walked over to the fax machine. It was Dean's drug test and criminal background check. As it was still coming through she returned to her desk and pulled Nicky's folder and opened up before returning to the fax machine. She pulled the papers and took a seat at her desk.

She read over the drug test results first. She nodded as she marked down in Nicky's folder that Dean's drug test came back clean. She was happy to see that. She paper clipped the drug test papers together and then picked up the criminal background check papers.

To say Dean had a record would be an understatement. Although the arrests weren't major crimes it was still concerning. As she continued to look over the papers she noticed they were all fights. This worried her and she was concerned for young Nicky what if he became a part of one of his fights in the future, and ended up seriously hurt? How would that look on her for giving the child to a dangerous person? As much as she hated to she had to deny Dean custody. He was just to big a risk. She slowly grabbed her phone and scrolled down contacts until she came across Dean's number and pressed his name.

Dean and Seth were sitting down eating lunch at the small circular hotel table. "In so fucking scared right now dude." Dean said as he closed his take out box. He had no appetite. He was waiting on Mrs. Wright's call, but at the same time scared for the moment she called.

"It'll be fine man." Seth replied. "Just relax."

Dean wished he could take his friend's advice and calm down but he couldn't, and a moment later his phone rang. He knew who it was but couldn't move a muscle in his body. He was literally scared stiff. Finally on the fifth ring he was able to move again. He picked up the phone and accepted the call.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Ambrose, this is Mrs. Wright from the orphanage. I was just wondering if you could come down? I'd like to talk with you." She told him, but he noticed the difference in her tone of voice. She sounded much more serious than usual, more professional. Whatever was the reason in her change of attitude it wasn't sitting well with Dean, and he didn't like it.

"Of course." He nodded. "What's a good time?"

"Right now would be perfect." She told him.

"Alright I'll be down in a few." He said as he abruptly ended the call.

"Something wrong?" Seth asked noticing the instant change in his friend's attitude.

Dean shrugged, "I dunno, but Mrs. Wright wants to see me now." He said walking towards the dresser.

"Well hold up and I'll go with you." Seth said as he closed his take out box and pushed it aside.

"No, I think I should go alone." He said as he grabbed the keys to the rental along with his wallet and phone.

"Dean, are you sure?" Seth asked as he watched the slightly older man walk towards the door. "I can go, just give me a second to put some real clothes on."

Dean nodded, "I'm sure." He said opening the door. "I'll call you in a little while." And before Seth could protest he was gone the door closed shut. He was still unsure how to react as he stared at the back of the hotel room door. He had a feeling though something was about to go down and he needed to make a call. He pulled his phone out and speed dialed the only person he knew who might could help.

The phone rang a few times before being picked up, "Hunter.." He began.

Dean pulled up at the orphanage and once he walked inside he noticed the main room was empty no children, no employees, no one except him and Mrs. Wright. "Good afternoon Mr. Ambrose."

"Afternoon." He nodded.

"Follow me to my office we have things to discuss." She said as she began down the hall Dean following behind. "I see you didn't bring your manager/friend whomever with you today."

"No, this sounded serious and I didn't want him getting involved." He replied as the older lady opened the door to her office.

"You're right." She said allowing him inside before her. "We do have some serious issues to discuss." She said closing the door behind her as Dean took a seat in front of her desk.

"Figured as much, and I'm pretty sure I know what it's about." He told her as she took a seat in front of him.

"Oh?" She questioned. "I'm curious Mr. Ambrose, what is it you think we're here to discuss?"

"My criminal records."

Mrs. Wright nodded, "Very good guess."

"Look, I know what it looks like." He told her. "It looks like I'm some sort of instigating street thug."

"I'd say so."

Dean shook his head, "I can swear to you I'm not. All those fights." He said pointing at the papers. "I was never the one to start the fight. I never threw the first punch."

"But you instigated the fight by saying some derogatory comments, as well as taunted them until they finally laid hands on you."

Dean nodded, "Yes, I will admit to that, but I was stupid and made stupid choices. I always thought it'd be cool to be the instigator. Trouble was what I lived for because I had nothing in my life." The lady shook her head trying understand Dean's logic. "I'm not easy to figure out." He told her. "Only a handful of people know my story and understand me."

"Mr. Ambrose, I'm sorry but you're too much of a risk." She told him sadly. "I can't hand my children to people who may cause more harm to them than good. I can't endanger the life of a three year old."

Dean shook his head, "No." He mumbled running a hand through his hair. "You can't take him away." He said as his foot started taping away on the floor. "You can't take my son away!" He finally cracked standing to his feet, his voice raised an angry. "I've made promises to him!" He said as he walked towards the door. "I promised him I'd get him out of this hell. I promised him that I'd bring him home with me." He said as he walked back to the the lady's desk.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ambrose, but it's too risky."

"No." He shook his head as he felt more anger swell up inside of him. "I've come to far to just walk away. I'm too involved with this child now. I'm not leaving until I get my son," He told her. She sighed heavily feeling her own frustrations building up. "You made that mistake the moment you allowed me to meet him. You should have done your checks before having me and my buddy fly out here."

"Fine, Mr. Ambrose if that's how it going to be then why don't we have the courts decide if you're stable enough to have a child."

"Fine by me." He told her. "I'll keep in contact until this case is settled and I walk out of that courthouse with my son in my arms." He told her as he opened the door. "See you soon, Mrs. Wright." He said as he glared briefly at her before marching out and slamming her office door shut.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Lol! So hiatus didn't work. I was having to many withdrawals. So anyway I want to apologize for this chapter being so short, but u do want to thank-you all for your support and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Please post a comment let me know what you think. :)**

 **Chapter 11**

Dean stormed down the hall and pulled out his phone. He was getting ready to call Seth when a little boy emerged from the other hall with his bag packed and sitting on his shoulders. "Daddy I ready to go." He said as he walked over to Dean. "I been waitin all day." He said as he stood in front of him. Dean took a knee to be the same height as his son.

"Hey buddy." He said softly as he looked into his son's bright blue eyes, and slid his phone back into his picket. The boy's eyes were filled with happiness and excitement as he knew he was about to go home with his daddy. "Some things came up and daddy can't take you home right now." He said as he could feel the tears begin to burn his eyes, but he knew he couldn't break. He couldn't let his son see him like this. He had to be strong for him. So he held back his tears but it didn't stop the burning.

"But you promised." The boy whined as his own tears began to surface. "You promise to take me home. You promise to get me out." He whined louder as he blinked the tears away. Dean's heart shattered to a million pieces as he watched his son's tears flow.

"I know I promised to get you out of here and I mean it." He said as he fought back his own tears once again and wiped the droplets of water from his son's cheeks with his thumbs. "And I still promise to get you out, but it'll be a little longer than we expected." He told him as he glanced up and saw Mrs. Wright up the hall watching them. He glared at her a moment before looking back down at his son. "Daddy isn't gonna leave you here. Next time I see you, you and I will be leaving together." He said as he heard the clicking of Mrs. Wright's shoes approaching them. "I love you son." He said as he pulled him into a tight hug and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you." He mumbled into Dean's shirt and clung tight to the older man. Mrs. Wright stood behind Nicky and gently patted his back.

"Nicky, it's time to go back to your room." She said gently. "Dinner will be served shortly. Tell Mr. Ambrose good-bye and you'll see him another day." She said as the young boy hesitantly pulled away from Dean.

"His name isn't Mr. Ambose." The boy tried correcting the older woman. "His name is daddy."

Dean smiled at the boy's remark as he stood back to his feet. "Go on buddy." He said. "Do as the lady says."

Nicky looked at Mrs. Wright before looking back at Dean. He held his father's gaze a moment before turning completely around and walked back down the hallway.

"I'll see you soon." Dean told her as he turned around and angrily burst through the front doors. He was halfway to the car when he pulled his phone back out and called Seth. "What's up man?" He asked as he could hear Dean's angry heaving on the other side along with the slam of the car door.

"Please tell me you got a badass lawyer." Dean stated as he started up the car.

"I don't, but I'm one step ahead of you already." Seth replied. "I knew something was up with how fast you left and the fact you went alone, so I called Hunter and he gave me the number of his lawyer. You'll need to call him when you get back, so bro what exactly happened?"

"The bitch thinks I'm too much a risk for Nicky. She thinks because of the fights and shit that I'll put my son in danger. I tried to tell her that I made stupid choices in my past but I'd never put my child in any sort of danger. Then she goes on to say that we'll have the courts decide on whether or not I'm stable enough to have a child in my care."

"Damn bro, I'm sorry." Seth replied, "But this lawyer guy is on his game. He's one of best according to Hunter."

"I hope he's right because I'm not leaving or paying him a dime unless I leave that courthouse with my son."

Seth nodded, "He has never lost a case."

Dean nodded feeling slightly relieved, "What you tell Hunter to get him to agree to this?"

"Psh, I'm his son-in-law, the father of his granddaughter, why would he deny me anything?" He laughed.

Dean managed a chuckle through his anger. "You're so full of yourself asshole." Another small chuckle escaped his mouth. "For real though, what'd you say?" He asked.

"Nothing really because I didn't know the details. I just called and told him we were close to rounding up this situation and that I don't think it's going to turn out well because of your criminal background check, and I needed to say no more because he gave me the name and number of his lawyer."

"God, I'm so glad to have you as a friend man." Dean sighed. "I don't know how I could ever repay you half of what you've done for me."

Seth shook his head, "Don't worry about it man I'm just glad I can help."

"Thanks man."

"No problem, I'll see you in a little bit and we can call this lawyer."

"Alright." Dean nodded. "I'll see you in a bit." He said as he ended the call and slid the phone back into his pocket.

 **A/N: Enjoy the ppv tonight. Let's go Ambrose, Rollins, Reigns! Whoever you may be rooting for. I love me some Rollins but I hope Ambrose keeps the belt. Enjoy guys, see ya soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So what of the ppv? I thought it was pretty good, and I'm glad Dean won and cleanly at that. :) So I was told that you guys weren't able to leave comments for chapter 11 since you already did, and that's fine. I just hope to hear from you again and your thoughts on this new chapter. You're comments are what keeps me going guys; I love hearing from you. Anyway guys enjoy the latest addition and tootles for now.**

 **Enjoy...**

 **Chapter 12**

It had been a long week and Seth and Dean were headed back to the states. The court date was set and it would be a month from now, and he had a meeting with the lawyer tomorrow morning, but he knew he and his friend had a lot of explaining to do with their beloveds if they wanted to have their support during this trial.

They landed back in the states early that evening. Emma and Brie were both their waiting for them to come through the terminal. They exited the terminal and instantly their eyes found the girls. They both smiled before turning to face each other. "You need me bro don't hesitate to call." Seth told him as he placed a hand on his friend's arm giving it a light tap.

"Thanks man." He said as he pulled him into a bro hug. Emma and Brie turned around just as the two men pulled away.

"I'll see you in the morning." He said as he walked off to join his wife. Emma stood there a minute as she noticed the worried and nervous expression on her man's face. "We'll see you later Emma." Seth told her. "Take good care of him." He said as he looked back at Dean once more before walking out of the airport with his wife. She looked at Seth curiously as they walked away.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"I'll tell you everything when we get home." He told her with a small smile as they exited the sliding glass doors of the airport.

Emma watched Dean closely as he slowly sat down in a vacant seat. She knew something was bugging him and slowly walked over and joined him. " You wanna talk?" She asked.

"I do, but I'm scared." He told her as he looked up to meet her eyes.

"Baby why are you scared?" She asked as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him into her side the best she could. Dean laid his head on her shoulder as he tried to find the right words.

"Because I'm scared I'll lose you." He admitted as the tears began to burn his eyes. "I'm scared you'll leave me." His voice cracked and that's when she knew he was actually crying.

"Dean." She shook him gently, but he didn't move or say a word. "Dean, look at me baby." And slowly he lifted his head off her shoulder and looked her square in the eyes.

"I love you Emma, I love you so much." He said as he reached out and touched her soft cheek. "I just want you to know that."

Emma nodded, "I love you too." She admitted as she leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. "Now talk to me baby. What's on your mind?"

"The reason Seth and I went to England wasn't because of publicity." He began. "I had some business to sort out, but I couldn't finish it up there. I have to go back in a month and baby I need your support now more than ever."

"Of course I'm by your side no matter what." She told him. "But what is it?"

"You remember when Brie told you about how I messed around behind her back with another woman?"

She hated to be reminded of his cheating past but she nodded and continued to hear him out. "Yeah."

"Well.." He replied nervously as his leg began bouncing up and down anxiously. Emma reached out and placed a hand on his leg. He stilled it immediately under her touch.

"Whatever it is Dean, you have my word." She began trying to soothe his anxiety. "I will back you up 110% and I promise not to get mad." He looked at her carefully still unsure if she will be there for him when he tells her his secret. He hadn't even said a word and the tears were already resurfacing. He was scared as hell for the moment he finally did tell her. He was scared she would up and leave without another word, leaving him alone in his misery.

"God Damn it Emma, this is so hard." He sobbed lying his head on her shoulder once again.

"It's okay baby, just tell me." She told him as she ran her fingers through his curly mess of hair. There was a moment of silence before he lifted his head back off her shoulder and he looked her once again square in the eyes.

"I have.." He trailed off his eyes dropping to the floor between their chairs. Emma wasn't going to let him look away again. She placed her hands underneath his chin and lifted his face so he could look her dead in the face when he finally told her what was eating at him so badly. "Emma, I have a three year old son." He finally told her, and it felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. Her face was expression less and it scared Dean to death.

* * *

Seth pulled up at his and Brie's house and the two of them walked up the driveway and went through the garage to get inside. He flipped on the kitchen light and walked straight towards the refrigerator and pulled out a beer and popped the cap off and tossed it in the trash.

Brie knew the whole ride home something was bugging her husband and now that she could see his face better thanks to the light, she saw it written all over his face. He remained quiet not saying a word as he took a drink from the bottle and laid it on the counter as he leaned over the sink. He couldn't help but worry about his friend at the moment. Brie slowly walked over to him and wrapped an arm around the front of his waist as she leaned over and laid her head on his back as she hugged him.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked. He rubbed the top of her hands briefly with his palms as he spun around and turned to face his beautiful wife. He smiled as he looked down at her and placed his hands on the sides of her face and rubbed her soft skin.

"I do, but not right now." He told her as he leaned forward and kissed her lips. Brie's hands immediately locked around his neck as she welcomed his kiss relaxing into him and kissed him back.

"Later's fine." She replied as they broke the kiss.

"I missed you baby." He told her and then kissed her again. "I missed you so much." He said as he took her lips into his again, but this time it wasn't a quick peck. It was pure fire and passion as their tongues met, collided, and danced the tango. It wasn't long after that they managed to find the bedroom, scattering clothes behind them. Sometime during their walk to the bedroom and between breaks for air they managed to turn around so that Brie was now leading the way the bed.

The lower half of Seth's legs bumped the bed and he lost his balance as he fell back onto the bed. Brie smirked and wasted no time crawling onto his lap and shoving him to the mattress. He couldn't help but smile back at her dominance and it only turned him on even more as he wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her into another hot kiss.

They made hot love for about fourty-five minutes before they both found themselves in the bathroom cleaning up. A few minutes later they were back in the bed underneath the covers snuggling. Her head was resting comfortably on his chest and her hand around his waist as he ran his fingers through her long brown hair and got ready to tell her the real reason behind his trip to England.

"Brie." He began as he twirled a strand of her hair around his finger.

"Hmm."

"My trip to England with Dean wasn't for WWE business." He eased the words out. She pushed herself up off his chest and sat up in the bed with a look that told him he better start talking.

"What business was it then." She demanded her inner Stephanie coming out. It was crazy how much like her mother she was when she got angry and demanding.

"Dean was notified by a Mrs. Wright, she's a social worker and she was working on a case with a lady named Crystal Blanche who died leaving a three year old son behind." Brie stared off as she began to think and put two and two together, but before interrupting him she let him complete the story. "Crystal's final wish was for her son Nicky to find his father. She wanted the boy raised with his real family and not some foster family. After blood work Dean demanded, results came back saying this child was Dean's."

"So, he pretty much knocked up the whore that he cheated on me with?"

"Yeah."

"That mother fucker, I'm gonna break his damn neck."

"Why so hostile?" Seth asked. "I thought you were over it?"

Brie took a deep breath and nodded, "I am." She replied rather calmly. "It's just my hormones are wack and its throwing my moods everywhere."

"Well, he wants a favor." Seth continued. Brie's eyes flickered back over to her husband's.

"What?" She asked her voice low as she did not really wanting to be a part of Dean's favor.

"He needs support from friends to back him up during his trial to win custody of Nicky."

Brie scoffed, "He wants me to put a good word in for him so he can have custody of a child he created while fucking cheating on me?" She shook her head. "He's got to be joking?"

"Brie, look past what happened between the two of you." He told her getting slightly angry with the fact she was still being so bitter about the situation. "That's done and over with. It's about us now, not Dean."

Brie nodded, "You're right, but don't expect me to say anything. I'll be there but I'm not gonna say a damn thing."

"That's fine babe, but at least consider saying something." He breathed. "Because if you would have seen the two of them together and how much love was there even though they hardly knew each other; I'm sure you'd have a change of heart." He told her. "He loves that child." Brie nodded as she laid back down onto her husband's chest. The look on her face made Seth smile. He knew he got her to at least reconsider her decision.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi guys! First of all, I want to thank-you for your support so far through-out this story and all of your comments they mean the world to me and keep me going. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one. I also brought back a familiar face. :) Anyway guys keep up the awesomeness and I can't wait to read your comments.**

 **Chapter 13**

Emma and Dean had since left the airport and we're headed to the nearest hotel. Dean looked over at his girlfriend as she remained solely focused on driving, and she still hadn't said a word about what he told her. He only assumed she wasn't too angry because she was still at his side. Who knows though she could be completely livid and maybe that's why she wasn't talking. Either way he hoped she'd say something and soon.

"Emma?" He began quietly scared if he was any more forceful with his voice she'd snap his head off. "Say something please."

She looked over at him, but her face remained expressionless. "What do you want me to say Dean?" She asked her voice slightly raised in annoyance.

"Gah." He replied as he pulled at his short curly locks. "I don't know something, anything. Fucking scream my head off. I just can't take the silence anymore."

Emma exhaled heavily, "If you're worried about me being mad at you I'm not." She told him as she pulled up at the hotel.

"So if you're not mad why have you been so quiet?"

Emma rubbed the bridge of her nose between her fingers and with a heavy sigh she spoke again. "This is a lot to take in Dean." She said as she opened her door. "I'm not sure how to act or what to say." And with that being said she hopped down from the SUV and began heading inside. Dean sat there a minute watching her walk away until finally he was able to move his legs again. He got out the car and grabbed his bag before walking slowly behind her.

* * *

It was about 10:30 in the morning when Dean and Seth finished the meeting with the lawyer. "You want to grab some brunch?" Seth asked as they walked out the glass door of the building.

"Sounds good." He nodded as they walked towards his car. "No matter how many times I see your car I still wonder is this real." He laughed. "It just so sleek." He said as they got in the car. Seth smiled as he started the car. "You're so spoiled now." He said and Seth chuckled as they left the parking lot and found the nearest restaurant to grab a bite to eat.

"So how'd it go with Emma last night?" He asked as they sat down and placed their orders.

Dean shrugged, "Alright I guess. She didn't leave."

"You still sound unsure about it." Seth pointed out as he eyed his friend curiously as he sipped his coffee. "What's on your mind? What's bugging you?"

Dean shook his head, "I really don't know how she feels. She hasn't said much to me since last night."

"She'll come around." He told his friend as their food was delivered. "Just give her some time to process everything."

Dean nodded. He just hoped she'd come around soon and before his court date. "How did it go with Brie?" He asked. Seth looked up from his coffee mug. He swallowed the burning hot liquid, and before he could respond Dean spoke again. "Not so well I'm guessing."

"Yeah." He sighed as he placed the mug back on the table. "She was pretty upset, but she blamed it on her hormones being out of whack." He shook his head. "I really don't think it was the hormones. I don't think she's completely over it."

"So I'm assuming she wants nothing to do with the case?"

"She said she'd be there, but don't expect her to say anything."

Dean nodded, "I deserve that I suppose, but I'm glad she'll be there." They sat in silence for a moment before another voice spoke up.

"I guess I'm just not part of the group anymore, huh?" Seth and Dean turned to the voice that came from the side of the table.

"Roman!" They said at the same time. "How you been?" Dean asked.

"Good." He nodded as he took a seat next to Dean. "I heard Dean Ambrose has found a steady relationship."

Dean smiled, "Yeah." Seth noticed the light blush on his cheeks and decided to embarrass him even more.

"I've never seen him so hung up on any one ever before." Seth smirked as he took another sip of his coffee. "Roman, I think our Deano has found what true love really is."

"Is that right?" He asked looking over at Dean and noticed just how pink his cheeks were. "Wow and he's a blusher." Roman chuckled and Seth nodded. "Never thought I'd see the day Dean would blush over a girl." Seth chuckled at Roman's comment and placed his coffee mug down.

"Okay guys that's enough." Dean laughed. "Let's move on please."

"Fine we'll stop." Roman replied and Seth only smirked. "So what about you Seth? What up with you? I hear you're the new boss now."

Seth nodded, "Yes, but I still have to go through Hunter before I do anything."

Roman nodded, "And your wife is pregnant right? I haven't seen her in a while. How is she?"

"She's good." He replied. She's got three months left before the baby arrives, so she's kind of stopped coming to the shows just to be safe."

"Girl or boy?" Roman asked.

Seth smiled, "Girl."

"Good luck bro." He said. "Once they start talking it's over. They will have the face of a child but the attitude of teenager."

"God really?" He huffed. "Two drama queens are enough and if she's anything like Steph and Brie I won't be able to handle it. I can barely handle them." He smiled getting a chuckle from Dean and Roman.

"So what else is new?" Roman asked looking between his two friends. "You guys have been to yourselves. I'm completely out of the loop here." Dean and Seth looked at each other and it was as if they were speaking telepathically. "This is what I mean." He laughed. "You guys have a way of communicating now that confuses the hell out of me."

Dean sighed he figured he'd share his secret with Roman as well because he could come in handy at the trial as well. "Alright so I just found out something from my past that has literally turned my world upside down. I found out about a week ago that I have a son."

"What? Since when?"

"The night I cheated on Brie was the night my son was conceived. He's three years old and the girl I slept with past away leaving him to me. The social worker fears that I'm to dangerous a person to be given a young boy and I have a court date next month. I told the lady I'm not leaving that child in foster care his whole life and once the trial is over he's leaving my arms."

"Wow Dean that's huge." He said as he clapped a hand over the man's shoulder. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Dean looked back at Seth as if asking his permission to add Roman to this. Seth shrugged he wasn't the boss in this situation this was Dean's decision and his only.

"Do you think you can make my trial?" He asked. "I need all the support I can get right now."

"Of course man." He said. "I'll be there just give me date, time, and location. I'll even bring my daughter."

Seth smiled, That's great." He said. "She's proof you're good around kids. Roman, do you still got the videos of her and Dean on your phone?" He pulled out his phone and went straight to videos and pictures. As he was scrolling through them he found all the pictures and videos of Dean and his daughter.

He smiled as he looked across at Seth and then over at Dean. "I do actually."

"That's great." Seth said. "Dean with those photos and videos you got your case won.

Dean nodded with a smile as he reached over and pulled the bigger man into a side hug. "You're a life saver Ro." He said as he pulled away.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank-you guys for your continued support on this story. Your reviews are always welcomed and they encourage me to carry on, but anyway the big moment has finally come. Does Dean get Nicky? Hmm...I guess we'll see. Enjoy guys and I hope to hear your comments.**

 **Chapter 14**

Today was the big day and Dean couldn't be more nervous. He was standing outside the courtroom doors waiting to be called in when another door opened and in walked the most adorably dressed three year old boy. He had on a pair of black dress pants, dark blue button down shirt with a white tie, and black jacket with his blonde hair brushed back. He looked like a little gentleman, and Dean's face just lit up at the sight of his son.

He could tell the boy was nervous. It was more than obvious. He held tight to Mrs. Wright's hand and kept his eyes to the floor looking up occasionally skimming through the crowd of people as if looking for someone in particular, and he had an idea just who he was looking for.

"Hey buddy." Dean called and the boy immediately looked up and began searching the room for that familiar voice. He noticed his son having trouble finding him in the crowded lobby so he began walking towards him. As soon as Dean was visible to him he snatched his hand away from Mrs. Wright's hand and ran to Dean who quickly took a knee to be the same height as his son.

"Daddy!" He squealed as he ran and crashed into his chest.

Brie had just used the restroom and walked out when the sight of Dean and the little boy caught her attention. She smiled at sight of the little boy clinging tight to Dean's suit jacket and how her ex-boyfriend was holding on just as tight to the little boy.

"I go home with you today?" The boy asked as he pulled away from his father.

"Yes buddy, I'll fight tooth and nail an until I'm blue in the face to be sure we walk out these doors together." A huge smile painted the boy's face at his father's comment as he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and hugged him tight.

"I love you daddy." He said as he laid his head down on Dean's shoulder.

"I love you too little buddy." He said as he hugged the boy back and kissed the back of his head.

Brie had overheard the entire conversation between son and father. How could she have been so harsh when Seth mentioned helping Dean out. Maybe it's because she never saw him as the father type, but now that she was witnessing it first hand he looked so natural at it. So sweet, so loving, and so caring how could she deny him his child.

Seth was propped up against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Brie as she was watching Dean and Nicky from a distance. He could see a sudden change in her attitude. He pushed himself off the wall and joined her side.

"What's on your mind babe?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his side. Brie smiled as she looked up at her husband.

"He's such a natural at the father thing." She said as she watched Dean and Nicky walk away more than likely trying to find Emma.

"You having second thoughts about leaving him?" He asked.

"No baby, never." She replied, "I just never saw him as the father type."

"So where do you stand on supporting Dean?" He asked. "Still going to remain silent?"

Brie shook her head, "Dean deserves this boy."

* * *

Dean led the little boy over to a young woman with light brown hair with blonde highlights. The little boy thought she was the prettiest lady he had ever seen. He wondered who she was, but his dad obviously knew her.

"Emma, I'd like you to meet someone." He said gently pushing the boy towards her.

She smiled at the little boy. "And who is this handsome little guy?" He became extremely bashful as their eyes met and he scooted in closer to Dean hiding behind him just a bit. "I won't bite I promise." She said as she squatted to the floor to be eye level with the little boy. "So what's your name handsome?" She asked again. The little boy flashed her a shy smile.

"She too pretty." He whispered into his dad's ear. Dean couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth as he looked up at Emma who seemed confused. "Can you do it for me?"

"Of course." He said as he picked the boy up and held him close to his side. "Emma, I'd like you to meet my son Nicky."

Emma smiled again, "Well it's nice to finally meet you Nicky." She said. "Your daddy has told me a lot about you."

Nicky smiled at her accent, "You kinda sound like me."

"I do a little." She replied. "But I'm from Australia."

"Where is that?"

Emma laughed, "You're a curious one aren't you?" The little boy smiled again. "A long way from here." She told him simply.

"Nicky it's time to take our seats." Mrs. Wright spoke as she came up behind Dean.

"Can I sit with Daddy?" He asked and before she could respond Dean placed the boy back down on the floor.

"Go on." He told her. "I'll be in there in a minute, but stay next to Mrs. Wright."

"I don't wanna." He said hugging Dean's leg. "Please daddy can I sit with you."

"Hey." He said squatting down again. "I promise you, you'll be riding home next to me the entire way. Now just for a little while sit with Mrs. Wright." The boy nodded as he reluctantly took the older lady's hand and walked inside the courtroom. Dean watched him walk in and waited for the doors to close behind him before standing to his feet and turning to look at Emma.

"Oh Dean, he's the cutest." She said taking a step closer to him. "He looks just like you." She pointed out as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So I've been told." He smiled as his arms instinctively rose and he placed them on her hips.

"I'm sorry." She told him as she laid her forehead against his. "About how I've acted lately."

"It's fine." He told her as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "I'm just glad you didn't leave me."

Emma shook her head as she pulled away and looked him square in the eye. "I'm not going anywhere." She told him. "You're stuck with me whether you like it or not." Dean smiled at that.

"That's good to hear and I want nothing more than to be stuck with you." He said as he leaned forward and kissed her lips. "My son has good taste by the way." He smirked as they pulled away.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"He said you were pretty."

"Aww, he's so adorable." She giggled before kissing him one last time before everyone with Dean walked into the courtroom.

* * *

Mrs. Wright began the trial by explaining to the judge why she thought Dean would be a danger to Nicky's well being if he were to go home with him. She handed over his criminal background check to the judge who skimmed over it, and then looked at Dean. He had him explain himself and why he had started those fights. He also had Dean give him a good reason why he thinks he deserves Nicky. After Dean had said his part the judge called up each and every person with Dean to give him their thoughts on Dean having a child. Finally it was Roman's turn to go up and he laid his phone in front of the judge.

"I need no words just play the videos and that should be proof enough that Dean deserves his son."

The judge looked at the phone curiously and had someone hook the phone up to the computer and played the videos of Dean playing with his daughter. Once the videos were finished the judge looked at Roman, "Who was the girl in the video?"

"My daughter."

"Is your daughter here?" He asked and Roman nodded. "Can we speak with her?" Roman nodded again as he took his phone back.

"Come on baby girl." He said and the young girl stood up and stood next to her dad.

Another ten minutes went by and the last person was called up, and that was little Nicky. He was asked to explain to everyone how daddy is around him, what they did, and how he treated him. After another grueling ten minutes the judge and jury were deciding the verdict. Dean was getting antsy and Emma who was on his right and Seth who was on his left noticed the twitchiness in his movements.

"You got this in the bag man." Seth whispered. "There's no way you lost this."

"He's right babe." Emma whispered as she placed a hand on his leg and immediately he felt himself calming under her touch. "You've had nothing but positive comments." Dean nodded but the little voice inside his head was telling him otherwise. A few more long minutes past and finally the judge hit the gavel on the podium.

"And so the jury and I have decided that Mr. Dean Ambrose will be given full custody of Nicholas Blanche as of today." But before the judge could finish Dean's side of the room erupted in cheers.

"Congratulations baby." Emma smiled as she pulled him into a kiss.

"However..." The judge spoke loudly silencing the cheers and causing a premature break in the kiss he was receiving. "Mr. Ambrose will be monitored closely for one year by law enforcement. If you get arrested again or cause any kind of domestic dispute Nicholas will be taken away from you and brought back here to England."

Dean nodded, it was a fair enough outcome, "I promise you sir that will not be necessary. Nicky is my life now and I wouldn't do anything to put him in danger."

"That's all well and good sir, but you will still be monitored for a year."

"Fair enough." Dean nodded.

"Case closed." He said as stepped down from the podium.

Nicky jumped down from his seat and quickly ran over to Dean. "Daddy!" He yelled as he jumped into the man's lap and hugged him tight. Dean couldn't help the smile that painted his face as he hugged his son back. "Now we go home?" He asked as they pulled away.

"Yes now we go home." He said and the boy's face lit up as he wrapped his arms around his daddy's neck once again. "I told you I'm not leaving without you." He said as he laid his head on top of the boy's head and placed a kiss on top of the boy's blonde head.

"I love you daddy." He mumbled into Dean's shoulder.

"I love you too son." He replied squeezing the boy gently.

The father/son moment was cut short when Mrs. Wright stepped up in front Dean and Nicky. "Excuse me Mr. Ambrose, I hate to interrupt such a heartfelt moment." She began and Dean looked up to meet her gaze and he could feel Nicky clinging tightly to his neck, afraid she might snatch him up and out of his father's arms. "I just wanted to say congratulations on winning the case. Maybe you're not so bad after all." She smirked. "Have a nice trip back to the states, but I'll be here waiting if something happens."

"You'll be waiting an awful long time then." Dean replied with a smirk of his own and with a nod she walked off and he was once again surrounded by friends discussing everything that happened over the last month.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry it's taken so long to update but I haven't had much time to write this past week it's been pretty crazy for me. I think I've been working on this chapter alone now for a week or so. Lol! Anyway thank-you to my readers and reviewers you guys are the best. You guys' support is so very much appreciated and thank-you for being so patient with me. So, I hope this chapter was well worth the wait. Thanks again guys and enjoy.**

 **Chapter 15**

It had been a couple months since Nicky was able leave England and Mrs. Wright to live with his daddy and Ms. Emma. He had adjusted to the changes easily and quickly. He warmed up to all of Dean's friends rather quickly as well. Especially Emma, he knew that his daddy and Emma had a special relationship because a lot of times she would stay in the same hotel room as them and be cuddly with his daddy.

It was December 23rd and Dean and Emma had a few house shows before having time off for Christmas, and Brie had offered to watch Nicky until they got back. She figured Dean and Emma would like some time alone because they hadn't had much time to themselves since Nicky came with them to the states.

The couple was very hesitant about leaving him with her not only because he was still adapting to things but also because Brie was nine months pregnant and she was due any day now. Finally after what seemed like the millionth time of explaining to them that Stephanie was right up the road if something happened, Dean and Emma finally left Nicky in Brie's care.

"Auntie Brie, is Ms. Emma going to be my new mommy?" The little boy asked as he helped Brie wrap a Christmas gift. She smiled at the boy's question.

"I dunno." She replied as she finished wrapping her gift and set it to the side. "Would you like Ms. Emma to be your new mommy?"

The boy smiled as he handed the gift he wrapped (the best he could) over to Brie. "Yeah." He replied. "I would. She's pretty and nice." Another smile painted Brie's face.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see, won't we?" She asked as she took the gift the boy handed her as well as the one she placed to the side. Nicky nodded with a smile of his own.

Slowly she stood up from the table and with the packages in hand she began walking to the Christmas tree. She was halfway to the tree when a contraction hit her and the presents fell to the floor. Nicky straightened his posture quickly as concern and worry spread through his body. He watched as Brie started breathing oddly and an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Auntie Brie?" He asked scooting closer to the edge of his seat. "You okay?" He asked.

Brie nodded as the contraction faded. "Yeah." She replied bending over and collect the gifts she dropped.

"No auntie." He said as shot up out the chair and rushed over to her side. "I got it." He said as he picked up the gifts and handed them to Brie.

"Thank-you Nicky." She smiled as she took the gifts from the little boy's hands and walked with him to Christmas tree and placed the presents underneath the tree.

A few hours had past since the first contraction and that hadn't been the only time. Throughout the rest of the evening she had contractions and still they hadn't stopped. She was now resting on the couch with Nicky by her side asking if she needed him to call 911. She kept telling him she was alright and it would pass, but still no improvement. Her contractions were getting more and more intense and closer together.

Nicky looked on as Brie was being plagued by yet another intense contraction. She gripped the arm of the couch and dug her nails into the fabric as she breathed through it. Nicky sat quiet and still; he was unsure of what was happening and what to do because she kept saying no to calling help. As the contraction faded she looked over at the concerned young boy.

"Grab my phone." She panted wiping the sweat beads from her forehead. "Call my mom."

Nicky jumped off the couch in a hurry and grabbed Brie's phone and began scrolling down the contacts. He found the word mom in the contact list a pressed call. As it began to ring he was trying to remember the lady's name. Nicky heard another groan coming from behind him and noticed she was having another pain. Finally the line stopped ringing.

"Ms. Stephanie, Auntie Brie is in lots of pain and she...she breathing funny." Nicky fell silent as Brie groaned even louder. Stephanie over heard her daughter and told Nicky she'd be there in a minute before ending the call.

"Thank-you Nicky." She said between pants. Nicky nodded and placed the phone down next to Brie.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked hopping up next to her.

Brie nodded, "Just fine."

A few minutes later Stephanie busted through the front door with Hunter on her heels. She ran to her daughter's side and could tell by Brie's breathing and the sweat beads on her forehead that her child was in labor. "Where's your bag?" She asked as Hunter joined his wife's side.

"In the bedroom closet." She replied.

Stephanie wasted no time running to the bedroom and pulling the closet door open. She looked around frantically for the bag. Finally her eyes fell upon the pink and grey chevron style diaper bag. She grabbed the bag and tossed the strap over her shoulder.

"You ready for this sweetheart." Hunter asked as he helped his daughter off the couch.

"I have no other choice than to be ready." She grunted as Stephanie ran back into the living room where she saw her husband walking Brie out to the car with Nicky trailing behind. "I just wish Seth were here." She said as Hunter helped her into the car and Nicky hopped into the back.

"Don't worry sweetheart he'll be there. I'll make sure of it." He said kissing the top of his daughter's head before closing the door and running to the driver's side door. Stephanie shut and locked the door to the house and ran to the car. She opened up the back door and took a seat next to Nicky as Hunter quickly drove to the hospital.

* * *

It was 10pm and Seth was sitting on the bed in his hotel room going over schedules and shows, or so he was supposed to be. He couldn't focus on work right now. All he could think about was his wife, and how she could go into labor at any moment and he was two hours away.

He was pulled from his thoughts when there was a knock on his door. He pushed his laptop off his lap and pushed his glasses to the top of his head. He got up and unlocked the door to reveal Dean Ambrose who seemed overly happy at the moment. There was a awkward but content silence between them as the older man took in the younger's appearance. He had on a wrinkled t-shirt, baggy basketball shorts, glasses placed on top of a messy heap of hair that was pulled back into a sloppy knot. He looked like a hot mess.

"Lookin' a little rough there bro." Dean spoke finally breaking the silence. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just got a lot on my mind." He replied. "What's up?"

"Can I come in?" He asked.

Seth nodded, "Yeah. Sure." He replied stepping aside to allow the older man inside. "What's up?" He asked as he shut the door.

"I got this today and wanted to ask what you thought?" He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. He opened the box to reveal a beautiful white gold band with a decently sized princess cut diamond sitting in the middle. Seth scratched the side of his head as he examined the ring. "So what do you think?"

Seth chuckled, "It's great man and I'm flattered, but I hate to bust your bubble." He laughed. "But I'm married." He joked as he pointed to his wedding band.

"Asshole." Dean chuckled. "No it's for Emma."

Seth nodded, "That's awesome man. Congrats." He said. "So you're serious about her, huh?"

"Oh yeah man." He said as he closed the box and slid it back into his pocket. "She's perfect bro. I love her and Nicky adores her and she him. Right now just seems perfect."

Seth smiled as he folded his arms across his chest. "That's great man, so when are you asking her?"

"New Years." He replied. "My mom is coming down to see Nicky. I mentioned to her that I'm taking my lady to Times Square and she offered to watch him, so I figured New Years would be perfect."

"Ah yeah, I'm sure it'll be a New Years she'll never forget."

Dean was about to speak when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw it was a text from Emma. "I better go." He said as he began walking to the door. "That was her." He said as Seth followed him to the door and opened it.

"Yeah, I'll see ya later." He said as Dean walked out.

"See ya." He replied as he walked down the hall towards the room he and Emma were sharing. As Seth closed the door and locked it his phone that was sitting on the night stand began to ring. He walked over to it and saw Hunter's name flashing on the screen. He grabbed the phone and quickly answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Seth, we just thought we'd let you know Brie is in labor, and..."

"What?" He asked interrupting his father-in-law before he could finish his statement. "For how long?"

"We just got here about thirty minutes ago."

"How the fuck am I supposed to get there?" He yelled. "I'm two fucking hours away."

Hunter nodded, "Don't worry Seth, just calm down I got this under control. Go to the nearest private airport. I'll give you address. When you get there Vince's jet will be waiting to go when you board. You'll be here with your wife before you know it, and trust me man she's got a ways to go. She's only 7 centimeters dilated. You'll be here before the baby arrives."

Seth exhaled. A sigh of relief escaping his mouth. "Thanks Hunter."

"No problem." He replied with a smile. "I'll text you the address. See ya in a bit."

The call ended and he then ran to the dresser and grabbed his keys to the rental, his wallet and room keys. He didn't bother packing anything he'd worry about that later. As he dropped the keys at the front he left a note for the lady to have the room keys be picked up by Dean Ambrose tomorrow morning. As he was getting into the car his phone buzzed. It was the address to the private airport. He put the address into the gps and quickly drove away.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks guys for your continued support. I wish I could hear all of your thoughts on how it's going, but even though I don't hear from all of you I do appreciate you sticking around to see where this story is going. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you like this one. I'm going to be honest though and say I'm not a fan of his chapter myself, so no hard feelings if you think this chapter sucks. Lol. I promise though I'll make up for this chapter, next chapter. Thank you guys. :)**

 **Chapter 16**

It didn't take but 30 to 45 minutes for Seth to land and it was another 10 or 15 minutes before Seth arrived at the hospital. He burst through the doors of the hospital and quickly asked the lady at the desk which room his wife was in. She told him the room number and floor.

The elevator took him to the third floor into the L&D ward. He past a nurse's station and a waiting room where he saw Hunter checking his phone and Nicky playing with a tablet. He only assumed Stephanie was in the room with Brie. Hunter looked up just as Seth started walking past.

"Seth." Hunter greeted cheerfully as he got up and walked over to the younger man with Nicky following close behind him. He then pulled his son-in-law into a hug. "You made it." He said as they pulled away.

"Yeah." He replied as he exhaled with relief. "How is she?" He asked as they continued down the hall to her room.

"She's good." He said. "Last they checked she was 8 1/2 centimeters, and that was about an hour ago. You made it just in time." He said as they stopped at her door. "She's been asking for you all night." Hunter pushed open the door slightly and saw Stephanie helping Brie breathe through another contraction. He also noticed nurses were now gathered in the room waiting for the doctor to arrive.

"Hunter, the baby's ready she's 9 1/2 centimeters. Is Seth here yet?" She asked as Brie grabbed her mother's hand as she was hit with another contraction. Hunter stepped aside allowing Seth through.

"Baby, you made it?" Brie smiled the best she could through the pain.

"Of course sweetheart I wouldn't miss the birth of our child for anything in the world." He smiled as he placed a kiss on her sweaty forehead. "Thanks Steph, I got it from here." He told his mother-in-law who slowly released her daughter's hand and allowed Seth to step up. He took his wife's hand into his and kissed it lightly. A small smile painted her face briefly as their eyes met and before she was plagued by another contraction. She wrapped her fingers firmly around her husband's hand a squeezed so hard Seth could feel his hand going numb and could see it turn a light purple.

A few seconds past before Dr. Anderson walked in. "I'm going ask for everyone to step out. All except the husband and my nurse. This shouldn't be long. I'll come and get you once the baby is cleaned up." Hunter and Stephanie left the room with Nicky and headed down the hall to the waiting room. Dr. Anderson shut the door and walked over to her patient. "Alright Ms. Brie on the next contraction I need you to push until the contraction stops. Once you start contracting again start pushing again. Just keep doing that until your baby is here. It shouldn't take no more than 5 minutes or so as long as everything is okay with baby and you." Brie nodded and did as the doctor told her and with each contraction she pushed as hard as she could. Just as the doctor said it took about five minutes for the baby to be delivered.

Once the baby's cry filled the room Brie fell back onto her pillow and burst into tears as relief and happiness took over. Seth bent over and kissed his wife on the temple. "You did amazing baby." He told her with a smile as he wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"Daddy?" The nurse asked as she swaddled the now cleaned baby in a pink flannel blanket. "Would you like to see your baby girl?" She asked as she placed a small pink Santa hat on the baby's head. Seth looked down at his wife who nodded. She released his hand and he walked over to the little crib. A soft smile painted his face as he looked down at the now calm and sleeping infant. She was so beautiful. He then looked at his wife who had closed her eyes in exhaustion.

"Can I pick her up?" He asked as he looked over at the nurse who smiled.

"Of course." She replied. "Merry Christmas daddy." Seth glanced up at the clock it was 10 after twelve. It was officially Christmas Eve. "She arrived right at midnight." She told him as he reached into the plastic crib and pulled the little girl out and held her close to his chest and tight in his arms.

He carried her over to a glider sitting in the corner next to Brie's bed. He sat down and slowly began to rock his baby girl. "Welcome Tahliya Noelle Rollins, my Christmas angel." He spoke quietly as his eyes never left the baby's face. "You're the best Christmas gift daddy has ever received." He admitted as he felt the tears sting his eyes. "I love you baby girl." He said as he kissed her soft cheek. She moved her head just a bit as if she were tickled. A smile crossed his face as he realized his beard is what caused the jump. "Did that tickle?" He chuckled. "I'm sorry."

"Seth.." Brie spoke her voice a whisper still exhausted from just a few minutes ago. "Can I hold her?"

Slowly he rose to his feet with baby in tow. "Let's go see mommy." He whispered as he walked over to the bed. He slowly laid the baby girl in his wife's arms and a smile lit up Brie's tired features as she looked at her daughter for the first time.

"She's beautiful." She said as she looked down at the sleeping infant.

"Just like her momma." Seth smiled as he looked from the baby to to his wife. Brie shook her head as she turned to face he husband.

"No babe, she looks like you." She said as Seth leaned over the bed railing and kissed his wife's lips.

* * *

Hunter and Stephanie knew it had been long enough and knew that the baby had to be here by now. They stood up and Hunter picked up a sleeping Nicky and carried him to Brie's room. Stephanie pushed the half open door a little bit. "Knock knock." She said quietly. Seth pulled away and looked over to the door to see Stephanie and Hunter peeking into the room. "Can we come in?"

Seth nodded with smile. "Yeah." He said as he took a step back from Brie revealing both mother and baby. Stephanie's face lit up as she saw her first grandbaby. She quickly ran across the room to Brie. Seth stepped off to the side and joined Hunter.

"Congratulations man." He said pulling Seth into a hug the best he could without waking Nicky. "Welcome to fatherhood."

"Thanks man." He smiled as they pulled away.

Brie watched as her mother looked so adoringly at the infant girl as she spoke in a baby voice to the young sleeping child. "Mom, would you like to hold her?" She smiled.

"Can I?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yes." Brie laughed.

Stephanie took the babe into her arms and then looked down at her daughter. "What did you guys name her?" She asked as she adjusted the baby's Santa hat.

"Tahliya Noelle."

"Perfect." She smiled at the infant. "Beautiful name for a beautiful baby." She said as she took the baby over to her husband. "She's beautiful Seth." She smiled as she kissed her son-in-law on the cheek. "She looks so much like you." She said briefly looking between the baby and Seth. "Hunter isn't she beautiful?" She asked turning her full attention to her husband.

"Yes, she is." He said as he looked over at his daughter. "Congratulations baby." He smiled. "What's her name?"

"Tahliya Noelle." Stephanie answered for both Seth and Brie.

"Beautiful." He said as the infant began to move and wake up. Soon the baby's peaceful rest turned into a frown and soon she began crying.

"No. No. No baby don't cry." Stephanie soothed as she slowly began to hand the baby back to Seth.

"She's probably hungry." He said as he walked the infant over go Brie. He pulled out a small glass bottle of formula, shook it up, and handed it over to his wife who began feeding her.

"We'll be back tomorrow. We need to get Nicky to a real bed." Hunter said and Stephanie nodded as they both started walking to the door.

"Yeah, congratulations again to the both of you." Stephanie agreed. "We love you both. See you tomorrow." She smiled as she and Hunter left the room.

It had been an incredibly long day and once again Seth glanced at the clock. It was now almost three o'clock in the morning. Both Brie and Tahliya were asleep. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Dean telling him to call him when he gets the message.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for all the faves, follows, and comments. I also want to thank you for being patient with me. I've been having writers block getting through the past chapter and this one, but now I see where I'm going. So I want to apologize if I let you guys down on this chapter. I just hope you stick around because the next chapter should be good. Also this story is winding down. It's very close to being complete, so bare with me an enjoy.** **:)**

 **Chapter 17**

As Christmas Eve morning approached Dean rolled over onto his side and noticed he had a missed message. He reached over and picked up his phone and saw the message was from Seth. He opened the message and it didn't say anything but call him when he gets the message. Before he got up he kissed Emma on the temple. He got up and walked out into the hall and called Seth.

Seth had dozed off for almost an hour when Tahliya began to whimper. He looked over and saw the baby's eyes cracked open and her arms waving and legs kicking. She was getting ready to start crying. He looked over at Brie and saw she was still sleeping. "What is it baby girl?" He asked as he walked over to the clear plastic crib. "Does somebody need a change?" He asked as he pulled out a fresh diaper, some wipes, and powder. The little girl kicked with joy as daddy placed a fresh diaper on her bottom. He then reached under the plastic crib and pulled out a bottle of formula. He shook it up real good and reached down into the crib and picked up his baby girl. "Is somebody hungry?" He asked walking back to glider and sat down. He held baby Tahliya close to his chest as he began to feed her.

As she was eating she couldn't take her big brown eyes away from her daddy and Seth couldn't help but smile at his daughter as tears of happiness blurred his vision, and his chest felt heavy with love. "My beautiful baby girl, daddy loves you so much." He whispered as he planted a kiss on the baby's forehead. A few minutes into the feeding his phone began to vibrate. He looked over at it and saw that it was Dean. He hated to break this bonding moment but he had to take the call. He picked it up and accepted the call.

"Hey man!" Seth greeted his voice still hoarse and raspy with sleep. It had been a long night for him with Tahliya waking up every couple hours. He may have slept a total of three hours that night.

"You alright bro?" He asked.

"Yeah just tired. I've been at the hospital all night with Brie and Tahliya." He said as he looked down into his daughter's big dark brown eyes and smiled.

"She's here?" Dean asked excitedly.

"Yeah, she arrived at midnight." He smiled.

"Dude that's great." He said. "Emma and I will be there soon to see you. We got to get Nicky anyway. Where is he by the way?" He asked. "I know he was with Brie last night."

"Yeah, he's with Steph and Hunter. They'll probably be up here when you guys come in." He said as he placed the bottle down and began to try and burp the baby.

"Congratulations man!"

"Thanks, but I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I left my room key down at the front desk. I told the lady to have the key be picked up by you. If you could pick up the key and pack my things and bring it when you and Emma come visit and get Nicky. I left so fast last night. I didn't want to miss seeing my daughter." He said as he laid the baby back down into his arms.

"I hear ya man, and yeah I'll do that for you."

"Thank-you." He replied with a silent sigh of relief as he watched his daughter's sleep heavy eyes slowly close.

"No problem bro, we'll see you in a few hours."

"Alright see ya." He replied as he ended the call and slowly stood back up and laid the baby into the crib.

* * *

It had been a couple hours since Seth spoke with Dean and it was about 9am now. Brie had finally woken up and was now holding baby Tahliya as she was finishing another bottle. A few minutes later Stephanie, Hunter, and Nicky walked into the room.

"Hey sweetheart." Stephanie greeted as she kissed her daughter and granddaughter on the forehead. "How are you doing? Have you been getting rest?"

Brie smile, "I have." She said looking over at Seth who was talking with Nicky and Hunter. "Seth has been amazing. He's been taking care of Tahliya as I sleep."

"That's great." She smiled.

"Can I see Leigha?" He asked as he looked up at Seth.

"I don't see why not." He smiled as he took the boy's hand and led him over to the bed. He picked Nicky up and sat him on the bed next to Brie and the baby who had just finished a bottle. The baby's big brown eyes locked onto Nicky and her little arms started waving, and Nicky smiled as he looked up at Seth who smiled back.

"I think she likes you." He said and the boy smiled again as he looked back down at the baby.

"I like her too." His smile never fading as the baby continued to look at him and wave her little arms and kick her little legs.

"Can I hold her?" He asked looking for a Brie who seemed taken aback by the little boy's question. She then looked at Seth who shrugged.

"Yeah." She replied slightly unsure.

"How about we sit in the rocking chair." He said helping the boy down from the bed. "And I'll bring the baby over to you." He said as he led the boy to the chair.

"Okay." Nicky smiled as he sat down in the seat and Seth picked up the baby and carried her over to Nicky and gently placed the baby in his arms showing him how to hold his arms for the baby to be comfortable and safe. Nicky smiled as he finally got to hold the baby.

"She's a pretty baby." He said as he looked at Seth and then Brie who both smiled at him and how sweet he was being with the baby and how tight he was holding her. He smiled back as his eyes fell upon the baby and her big brown eyes once again. "I'll help take care of you." He said quietly but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

* * *

"I wonder why Brie didn't message me and tell me she had the baby?" Emma questioned as she and Dean began walking up to the hospital.

Dean laughed, "I'm sure that was one of the last things on her mind when she was giving birth."

"Well, she could have told me after the baby was born." She said as they walked down the hall towards the elevator.

"Don't be mad sweetheart." He said as they walked into the steel box.

"I'm not mad." She said. "I just wish she would have told me." She said as the box beeped and the two walked out and down the hall towards the room.

Dean knocked on the door quietly before popping his head in. "Is it a good time to come in?" He asked.

"Yeah it's fine dude." Seth replied.

Daddy?" Nicky called as Dean and Emma walked into the room.

"What is this?" Dean asked stepping up beside Seth as he looked at his son holding the baby in his arms.

"Congrats sweetie!" Emma said as she walked over to Brie and gave her a hug.

"He asked to hold her." Seth replied. "He's been incredible with her."

"Is that so?" Dean questioned. Nicky smiled at his dad and nodded before turning his attention back to the baby.

"He's offered to even help take care of her."

"Really?" Dean questioned as he walked up to Nicky and took a seat beside him. "And why is that big man?" He asked looking over at his son.

"She's little and pretty." Nicky replied. "She needs my help. I got to teach her things." Dean chuckled as he looked at Brie and Seth.

"You got an amazing child there Dean." Brie smiled. "He's so sweet and loving."

"Well, thank-you." He smiled as he looked down at the baby in his son's arms. She had her brown eyes locked on Nicky the entire time. "She's so comfortable with him."

Seth nodded, "Ever since she was placed in his arms."

"I foresee a similar situation in the far away future." Dean smiled with a wink as he looked at Brie and Seth.

Seth smirked, "What exactly are you implying?" He asked curiously. Dean got up and walked over to his buddy and clapped him over the shoulder.

"You know exactly what I'm implying my brotha." Seth couldn't believe what Dean had implied, but he couldn't help but chuckled anyway. "Anyway Nicky, you about ready to hand the baby back to Seth so we can get something to eat?"

"Yeah." Nicky replied quietly as Seth walked over to him and got the baby. "Can we come back?"

"For a little while." He replied. "I'm sure Emma would like to hold the baby too. You can't hog her up."

"I know." He replied as they walked towards the door.

"We'll be back." Emma said as she gave her friend another congratulatory hug. "I call holding her first when we get back." She said as she joined Nicky and Dean.

* * *

A few hours had past since Dean left with Nicky and Emma, but when they returned Nicky was holding a small bag. Brie and Seth looked at the boy curiously before looking at Emma and Dean.

"What?" Dean asked. "We got the baby a few gifts."

"Yeah." Emma added in. "I found the cutest little outfit and I couldn't resist." She said. "Nicky show them." Nicky laid the bag on the bed and pulled it out. It was a long sleeve zebra print onesie with a hot pink tutu with zebra stripe leggings and booties with a pink flower headband.

"It's adorable." Brie smiled. "Thank-you Emma." She said as she reached over and pulled her into a hug.

"You're very welcome." She said as she hugged her back.

"I got Leigha a gift too."Nicky spoke up as Emma and Brie pulled apart.

"Oh yeah?" Brie questioned as she looked over at Nicky. "What did you get?" She asked.

"A pink snuggie bear and a pink and white blanket." He said as he pulled both items from the bag and showed both Brie and Seth.

"Wow, thank you Nicky." Brie smiled. "They're beautiful."

"Can I give them to Leigha now?" He asked.

"Sure." Seth nodded as he walked over to the crib with Nicky. Standing on his tip toes he put the snuggie bear next to the sleeping baby and with Seth's help placed the blanket on her tiny body.

A couple of hours had passed since they arrived back at the hospital. Emma was the first to hold baby Tahliya and then Dean for a few minutes before finally handing her back over to Nicky. He even got to feed her with the help of Seth and now she was asleep in the boy's arms. Seth noticed the boy struggling just a bit. "She getting to heavy?" Nicky nodded. "I'll take her." He said as he took the baby from the little boy and laid her back into her crib.

"Just as well." Dean said standing to his feet. "We need to start heading. Mom is meeting us in NYC for Christmas and New Years, and she's been dying to meet you, Nicky.

"Alright." The boy nodded as he got up and joined his father's side.

"Before you go." Seth said walking up to Dean. "Take my things to the house." He said as he handed Dean a spare key. "I'll get the key back next time I see you."

Dean nodded as he took the key. "Alright and we'll see ya later." Dean said walking towards the door. "Congrats guys. She's beautiful."

"Yes congratulations." Emma added as they all walked out the door.

"Bye bye." Nicky waved as the door shut behind him.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Alright guys here is the next chapter and I hope I didn't let you down. Thanks again for all the favorites, follows, and comments. I love the support you guys have been showing. :) Enough talk for now. :) Enjoy the latest update and I hope to hear your thoughts.**

 **Chapter 18**

December 31st New Years Eve. Dean had big plans tonight for he and Emma. Nicky had been spending time with his grandma and they were getting along just fine. Emma knew they were going to Times Square to watch the ball drop but she had not a clue of Dean's other plans.

There was a knock on the hotel room door. Dean quickly walked over to the door and opened it. It was his mother and he smiled. She couldn't help but smile back at her son. He had filled her in on everything and she couldn't be happier for him. "Thanks momma."

"No problem baby." She said as she pulled him into a hug. She broke away when she saw Emma coming out of the bathroom. "Hey sweetie." She said as she walked over to Emma and pulled her into a hug. "You both have fun tonight."

"We will." She said as she hugged the older lady back.

"Nanna." Nicky called as he ran from the adjoining room.

"Oh there's my baby." She smiled as she and Emma pulled away and the little boy crashed into her side." The older lady hugged the boy tight to her side.

"Alright mom we're heading out." Dean said and Emma grabbed her purse and linked her arm with Dean's. "We'll see you later." He said before walking out the door and closing it behind him.

"This is exciting." Emma said as they walked into the elevator. "Ever since moving to the states I've always wanted to go to Times Square for New Years."

Dean smiled, "I'm glad you're excited. I am too."

On their way to Times Square they grabbed some party hats and glasses and beads. They were lucky enough to get there early enough to be in the front. It was turning out to be a perfect date and he couldn't wait for the New Year's celebration and the look on Emma's face when he proposed.

As day began turning into night they enjoyed the live music and the countdown. As the music played news stations were interviewing celebrities and other idol figures who happened to be out enjoying the New Years Eve celebration. Finally they came across Dean and Emma.

"And here we have WWE superstars Dean Ambrose and Emma. Tell me guys are you enjoying the party on this incredibly cold evening?"

"Whoo!" Emma cheered as she took a sip of her beer.

Dean chuckled. "Oh yeah we're having a great time. Couldn't be better."

"Do you have any New Years resolutions?"

Dean nodded. "To be an amazing father to my three year old son, and the perfect man for my girl." He smiled as he wrapped an arm around Emma's waist and pulled her into his side. Emma smiled laid her head on his shoulder and placed her hand on his chest.

"But you are already perfect." She replied as she kissed him on the cheek. Dean smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." He said as he leaned over and kissed her lips.

"What about you Emma?" The reporter asked as the couple pulled away. "Any New Year resolutions?"

"To simply have a good year and to be the next WWE women's champion." She replied.

"Alright guys well thank you so much for your time and enjoy the rest of your evening.

"We will thank-you." Dean said and the reporter nodded as he walked on down the row to another celebrity couple.

As the evening continued so did the live music which helped to pass the time, and before they knew it the time was 1155. The last song was being played when snow flurries began to fall.

"Baby it snowing." She smiled as she stuck her mittened hand out to catch a couple. "It's so perfect." She said turning to look at Dean.

"It is." He smiled his eyes locking onto her's and a shy smile lit her face. The final song ended and the countdown began. Emma turned back to the clock and began counting down with the crowd.

"10...9...8...7..." She paused when she saw Dean drop to the ground. She looked over at him and saw him on one knee. "Dean...? She questioned happily but confused. "What are you.." Her question was cut short when he pulled a beautifully crafted diamond ring out to her and used his other hand to take her hand into his.

"Emma I love you so very much. You've been incredibly accepting of my son to the point you treat him as your own. I would love nothing more than for you be a part of mine and my son's life forever. I want nothing more than to love and care for you and to spend the rest of my days with you. So Emma, I guess what I'm asking is...Will you marry me?"

So many emotions flooded Emma's thoughts. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening. A smile painted Emma's soft features and the built up tears glittered her eyes and she nodded. "Yes."

"Yes?" Dean asked with a smile.

"Yes." She replied with a nod.

"Yes!" He exclaimed as he stood to his feet. Emma smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss as the fireworks lit the sky in front of them, and people around them screamed happy New Year. They slowly pulled away and she removed her mitten and allowed him to slide the perfectly fitting ring onto her finger. Emma smiled as she looked down at the ring. It was beautiful and glimmered brilliantly.

She looked up meeting Dean's blue eyes. "I love you." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck again and pulled him into an aggressive but passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him as he kissed her back.

"I love you too baby." He replied as they pulled away for air. Emma smiled as she pulled down on his neck and jumped up into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. She then leaned in for another kiss. He held her tight and held her close as he kissed her back deepening the kiss. "Happy New Year baby." He smiled as they slowly pulled away.

"It's been the best New Year's ever." She smiled before closing the gap between their lips again.

* * *

It was now close to one o'clock in the morning and they both began walking back to the hotel hand in hand. They walked into the sliding glass doors and were headed for the elevator when Emma stopped and pulled on her fiancé's arm, pulling him back towards her.

"What's up?" He asked.

She shrugged, "I was just thinking maybe we could get our own room tonight. I'd hate to wake your mother and Nicky." She said sliding her hands up his arms before locking her hands around his neck.

Dean grinned. "Then what are we going to do in a room all alone, together, with no child to look out for."

Emma smirked as she raised an eyebrow looking her fiancé straight in the eyes. "I'm sure we could think of something." She said as she played with the belt on jeans.

"Mmm." He moaned. "I like where you're headed with this." He said as the two of them pulled apart and walked over to the desk.

He registered for a second room and was handed the key. With a smile and a thank you they walked hand in hand to the elevator. The steel box stopped on floor three and the doors slid open. They quickly walked down the hall towards their room. Dean popped the card into the lock. The light turned green and he opened the door allowing Emma inside before him. Once he shut the door and locked it they shared a quick kiss before pulling apart and ridding themselves of their jackets and gloves.

Once the first set of clothing hit the floor Emma and Dean began to rid themselves of their shirts, pants and under garments. After every bit of their clothing was on the ground he quickly advanced towards Emma, like a predator to it's prey. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her now bare waist and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. He was about lay her down on the bed when she broke the kiss and pushed him away slightly.

"Ah no." She smiled "It's my turn." She told him as she spun them around so that it was Dean who's back was to the bed. A dark smile crossed the man's lips. He liked the dominating side of Emma. She shoved him lightly knocking him down onto the bed. He moved his body so now he was laying properly on the bed and Emma quickly crawled on top of him backwards.

"What are you doing babe?" He asked as he kept his eyes glued to her ass as she adjusted herself over him before sliding down on top of his length.

"About to give you the best sex ever." She told him as she began to roll on him just right sending chills down his spine as she rubbed against his sensitive spot.

"Holy fuck, Emma." He groaned as he ran his hands through his hair. "Oh God this...you...it feels too amazing." He said his voice very airy as he slid his hands up her back and onto her shoulders gripping them firmly but gently. "You're about to make me come baby and I'm not ready to. Not yet." He said as she rotated on him even harder. "No baby, not yet." He told her as he slowly sat up and repositioned the both of them so that Emma was now on her knees. He wrapped an am around her waist as he pulled her back into chest.

A pleasurable moan escaped her lips as she felt his entire length buried deep inside of her. She closed her eyes and laid her head back onto his shoulder exposing her entire bare front half to him. He placed a hand on her lower abdomen as he laid his head on top of her shoulder and began to place gentle kisses on her neck and jawline as his hands ran over her entire top half as he slowly pumped in and out of her. Soon her soft skin broke out in little goosebumps. She softly moaned from all the sensations her body was feeling at one time. No part of her body was going untouched or unloved.

"Dean." She whispered his name as her eyes slowly fluttered open but remained heavily lidded. He turned his head slightly and slowly opened his eyes and met her gaze.

"What is it baby?" He whispered his voice deep and raspy as he continued to slowly pump in and out of her.

"You're amazing." She told him as she placed a hand on his cheek. "I love you." She said as she felt his hand roam her top half again. "I love you so damn much."

"I love you too baby." He said as his eyes flickered between Emma's lips and eyes. Slowly they both began closing the gap between their lips. Once their lips touched there was a spark between them that erupted into a very heated and very passionate kiss. As their tongues danced together and the temperature between them continued to rise Dean began to pump at a quicker and harder pace.

He broke the kiss as he felt Emma tighten around his length. He kept his pace and it wasn't long until she hit with a loud moan an a tight grip on a few curls at the back of head. The sound of her moan, the pulling of his curls and the increased tightening and wetness sent him over the edge. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her tighter into his chest as he lifted them both up just enough so he could release comfortably. Once he finished he lowered them both back onto the bed but didn't immediately pull out.

The two of them remained silent as their heavily lidded eyes met. A soft smile painted both of their faces as they leaned in towards each other and closed the gap between their lips once again. It was a quick kiss but still meaningful. When they parted they laid their foreheads against each other. It was the perfect ending to a perfect day. The two of them remained silent in that position for a couple minutes before moving and getting cleaned up and getting some rest.


End file.
